


The Way Home

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-24
Updated: 2007-05-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Will Trip and Malcolm ever find the way home?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: A/N: I know you'll be slightly if not a lot confused about this but all should be explained in following chapters. So, read and enjoy.  


* * *

Malcolm knew that walking the rest of the way down, lugging Trip behind was a job he had to do if they were both to survive. He knew there would be a small village at the bottom of the great valley.

It was an arduous journey and Malcolm hated every blasted minute of it. Dragging the much heavier engineer was tough for the smaller man. The Commander was certainly heavier than he was but that was due to Tripâ€™s strong muscles. Even Malcolm knew that muscle weighed hell of a lot more compared with fat and Tucker certainly wasnâ€™t that.

Moaning occurred soon followed by slurred chatter with a distinct southern accent attached to it. Malcolm hesitated then stopped, gently resting his friendâ€™s head on the ground. The manâ€™s face winced in pain and Malcolm removed any sharp fragments that may have been pressing into the blondeâ€™s head. He laid the head back down and tried to wake the southerner.

â€˜Malcum?â€™ Tripsâ€™ words were mangled and Malcolm knew if they were proper English it would be all-wrong, but it wasnâ€™t important and he knew or got the gist of what his friend was mumbling.

â€˜Iâ€™m here. How are you feeling?â€™ He asked gingerly. He knew he wouldnâ€™t be fine whatsoever.

â€˜Like a drunkardâ€¦my headâ€™s swimminâ€™ Trip raised a hand to his head in a way of trying to clear his head. â€˜We got any water?â€™ he asked with an accent so thick Malcolm, at first had real trouble trying to decipher it all.

â€˜Let me check the bagâ€¦I think we might.â€™ Malcolm checked the bag and found the bottle that they had nicked from the guardâ€™s mess three weeks before when they had escaped. He gave the bottle to Trip but Trip hadnâ€™t the feeling in his fingers and the bottle slipped and fell to the ground. â€˜You want some help?â€™ Malcolm offered politely and Trip nodded.

Malcolm picked the bottle from where it fell and unscrewed the red and black cap. Holding the bottle and cap in the same hand, he gently helped to lift Tripâ€™s head so that the water would go down the manâ€™s throat. After a few sips, Trip raised a hand to let his friend know that he had had enough. Malcolm obliged and gently put down the southerners blonde head.

â€˜Thanks. I needed thatâ€™ Malcolm only nodded as he screwed the cap back onto the bottle and replaced it into the bag.

â€˜Weâ€™ll have a little rest but we need to keep on moving. I donâ€™t how much longer we can hold out with the supplies we haveâ€™ Malcolm reported a little sullenly. He didnâ€™t like the situation at all.

â€˜Come on Mal, be a little more optimistic. Sure we ainâ€™t got what we need most but we sure gonna get to that damned village come rain or shine. Youâ€™ll see, jusâ€™ have faith in yerself Malcolmâ€™ Trip spat back, reassuringly whilst scratching his jaw.

â€˜I suppose youâ€™re right. Weâ€™d better get moving, they may have decided to follow usâ€™ Malcolm said designedly looking back in the direction they had come. Trip followed the younger manâ€™s gaze and nodded. The brunette turned his head back to the southerner. â€˜How are your legs? You feel like walking?â€™

â€˜Iâ€™m sure I can get something outta my legs. Help me up?â€™ Trip asked looking at the man at his side. The man nodded and Trip took his hands.

Malcolm hoisted Trip and Trip nearly fell down again but Malcolm caught him just in time. They paused so that Trip could regain his own balance and Malcolm could pick up the bag and hoist on his shoulder.

They started to walk down the hill with Trip stumbling every few steps and Malcolm helping him down. Eventually, Trip threw an arm round Malcolmâ€™s shoulder, as he couldnâ€™t find much strength in his own legs. Malcolm took some of the extra weight with some ease, casting an arm round Tripâ€™s back.

They went on like this for some time. Tripâ€™s mouth was open in the attempt to get more air and Malcolmâ€™s brow was wet with sweat with the strain of taking most of Tripâ€™s weight but he said nothing. All he cared about was his friendâ€™s health and not his.

â€˜Malcolm, can we rest a moment?â€™ Trip asked heavily, his breath ragged.

â€˜Sureâ€™ Malcolm carefully helped Trip to sit down on the clumps of the blue grass. He looked around him and took in the scenery.

The baby blue sky was covered with lilac clouds, moving swiftly through the planetâ€™s hemisphere. His eyes swerved towards red leaved trees and their black bark joining to blue, spiky grass. The rock were navy blue and the ground was a colour he didnâ€™t recognise but would say was close to maroon. His eyes returned to look at Tuckerâ€™s face and their eyes locked.

â€˜You feelinâ€™ okay Mal?â€™ Trip asked with concern. He knew that Malcolm had taken most of his weight and he felt a little guilty about letting the munitions officer do so. Malcolm took awhile to answer but blinked after a moment and nodded.

â€œYeahâ€¦I feel fineâ€

â€œBullshit. You ainâ€™t â€˜fineâ€™ Malcolm. Youâ€™ve carried most of mah weight. You ainâ€™t fineâ€ Trip countered and Malcolm sighed heavily, hanging his head slightly. â€˜Aww, Malcolm. I ainâ€™t puttinâ€™ ya down or anythinâ€™ but I know ya took most of my weightâ€¦anâ€™â€¦anâ€™ ah feel guilty about lettinâ€™ ya do thatâ€™

â€˜But you arenâ€™t able to walk entirely by yourself yetâ€™

â€˜Give me a chance to eh? Iâ€™ll try.â€™ To try and prove his point he readied himself to stand, feeling the weight and balance arguing with each other in his stead.

The Englishman watched the southerner intently and nodded, closing his eyelids slightly. He sighed gently and lay back on the grass, bringing his hands behind his head. Trip soon followed suit, but changed the style by crossing his feet together. They had been forced to wear no shoes as theirs had been taken.

â€˜I wonder what the guys upstairs are doing right now?â€™ Trip wondered aimlessly, staring into the sky but had to quickly turn away when the planetsâ€™ sun glared into his eyes, making yellow spots appear in his vision but they disappeared after a few moments.

â€˜I donâ€™t think itâ€™s worth thinking aboutâ€¦I just want to get back home, to where we belongâ€™ Malcolm sighed and closed his eyes breathing slowly. His legs had begun to ache from the strain of carrying the far heavier man lying next to him on the grass and he twitched them a bit to get some feeling and blood into them.

He hoped that they would find their friends again He couldnâ€™t wait to sit in the mess hall and talk with Hoshi and Travis or being criticised by Phlox for being a bad patient and even though Commander Tucker was right next to him, he missed the friendly arguments between their departments. He missed life on Enterprise and the crew who served her willingly to the ends of their lives if it came to that.

It did when the Xindi had attacked them and they were sent to find them and the culprit who sent the weapon a year before. Malcolm mused on his thoughts but it wasnâ€™t long before Trip interrupted them.

â€˜Mal?â€™

â€˜Hmm?â€™

â€˜Do you think weâ€™ll get back?â€™

Malcolm opened his eyes and looked intently at his friend, raising his eyebrows slightly. He paused a while before answering

â€˜I donâ€™t know Trip, as you might say, we have to believe we will be back homeâ€™

â€˜Good. Shall we make a move? Iâ€™ve had enough rest to last me a whileâ€™ Trip asked quietly, looking and meeting Malcolmâ€™s eyes. Malcolm nodded and rose from the ground but lost his foot and fell to the floor again on his rear. His face winced as it hit a stone jutting out of the ground.

Tucker rose slowly and got his balance. He felt better than he had before and turned when he heard a dull thud and a small vibration shudder through to his feet.

â€˜Malcolm?â€™ He asked his friend who was on the ground, frowning.

â€™My legâ€™s deadâ€™ the Brit replied in a highly frustrated manner. Tucker smiled slightly, time for him to give something back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry this chapter took so long...I had studies to do and I suffered a brief spell of writer's block...so, do enjoy the chapter. And no Slash intended.

  
Author's notes: AN: Sorry this chapter took so long...I had studies to do and I suffered a brief spell of writer's block...so, do enjoy the chapter. And no Slash intended.  


* * *

Trip looked down at Malcolm and smiled. He looked very undignified, not that Malcolm would ever admit to that, and Trip grinned. Malcolm looked up at him and glared with a look, if possible could kill with one mighty blow. And Tripâ€™s grin disappeared instantaneously but Malcolm smirked and turned his attention back to his groaning legs.   
â€˜Your legs hurtinâ€™?â€™

â€˜A tad, yesâ€™ Malcolm replied curtly and Trip nodded slightly.

â€˜Want a hand?â€™ Trip offered a hand but Malcolm shook his head. Trip frowned and persisted. â€˜Lieutenant. You took my weightâ€¦Iâ€™m sure as hell gonna take yours.â€™ Malcolm was about to reply but Trip interrupted him quickly and without mercy. â€˜No butsâ€™. Malcolm frowned but took the proffered hand. Trip heaved the smaller man up on his feet and Malcolm winced in pain and stumbled slightly, but Trip caught him in time. â€˜Put your hand round my back Malcolm, Iâ€™ll take you weightâ€™ Knowing Trip wouldnâ€™t leave off him Malcolm complied, sliding a hand round the southerners muscled back.

Trip slung the bag over the other shoulder and adjusted his hand round Malcolmâ€™s upper back, sliding his long fingers in Malcolmâ€™s armpit. Malcolm frowned and muttered darkly which drew the Southerner to smile.

â€˜Ya ready?â€™ Trip asked, his voice husky and he readjusted Malcolm next to him.

â€˜Yeahâ€¦I think I can manageâ€¦bloody great timing if you ask meâ€™ Malcolm mumbled and Trip laughed. They continued down the hill, stopping every so often so that Malcolm wouldnâ€™t lose his footing and make them both fall down.

It took them the rest of the day to reach the bottom of the valley. Southerly winds graze the clumps of the blue, purple tinted grass making them wave in unison like that of a Mexican Wave. A soft hum filled the menâ€™s ears and followed by whistles made by the increasing wind.

Trip looked around him as they followed a grey stream. Birds were flying in and out of the trees. He looked out Malcolm whose features were pained. The effort of walking on his leg was steadily becoming extremely unbearable. Trip saw that Malcolm tended to favour his left leg rather than his right. Trip grew more worried about his companionâ€™s leg and finally stopped. He paused and the relief blossomed on the Englishmanâ€™s strong features.

â€˜That leg oâ€™ yours is startinâ€™ ta worry meâ€™

â€˜Itâ€™s probably nothingâ€™ Malcolm stated idly, but couldnâ€™t hide the pain that shot through his at that precise moment. Trip chuckled; you can never outdo Malcolm when it comes to injuries and reactions.

â€˜Yeah well, Iâ€™m still gonna take a look at it. Here.â€™ Trip helped the smaller man to the ground, carefully lifting the mans head and using the bag as a makeshift pillow. The man groaned and Trip shook his head. He moved towards Malcolmâ€™sâ€™ right leg. He swiftly and with most care removed the fabric covering the leg. Trip could hear the loud venomous cursing and Trip smiled.

â€˜Tell me where it hurts okay?â€™ Malcolm only glared and gave a hint of a nod. Trip carefully put his hands around the leg, pressing with his thumb at several intervals. He made a steady journey upwards and got near to the kneecap when Malcolm suddenly howled with pain and cursed at Trip loudly.

â€˜Get off my damned leg!â€™ Malcolm all but scathed at his friend who frowned and did as told. â€˜Bloody hurts all right?â€™ Malcolm amended; he knew that shouting at his friend wouldnâ€™t help their situation at all.

â€˜Sorryâ€¦I guess I did press a little harder than I meant toâ€™ Trip admitted.

â€˜Sorry, that I shouted at you Trip.â€™ Malcolm interrupted and Trip nodded slightly. Malcolm smiled a little. Trip looked away, his expression forlorn. â€™Weâ€™re going to get off this damned rock Trip, one way or another and I donâ€™t give a damn who tries and stops us.â€™ Trip nodded, looking back at the Englishman. Trip smiled and his eyes crinkled.

â€˜Sorry. I jusâ€™ keep wondering whether we will make it or notâ€¦I try to keep an optimistic mind for you, if not for me but I know Iâ€™m losinâ€™ faith Mal. Itâ€™s frustratinâ€™ ya know? Never knowinâ€™ the certainty of being followed by those creepy aliens back there andâ€¦â€™ Trip hung his head and Malcolm moved himself over to the sorrowful engineer. He laid a hand on Tripâ€™s broad shoulder.

â€˜Oh Trip. Please donâ€™t think that. Course we going to make it Trip. I have faith in you and if you put your faith in me then itâ€™ll be okay, whatever the odds. Besides, if anyoneâ€™s going to be the resident pessimist, itâ€™s going to be me, okay? Chum?â€™ Trip smiled at Malcolm choice of words, he copied Malcolmâ€™s action of the hand and Malcolm gave him a gentle hug in reassurance.

Trip was very grateful for that even if it was very uncharacteristic of the Lieutenant. But then many changes could be seen in the younger man. Malcolm smiled hell of a lot more and made jokes even to his Captain, especially since the attack on Earth. Trip knew their friendship had grown stronger during their mission.

â€˜How bad does it look?â€™ Malcolm asked quietly. He wasnâ€™t entirely sure he wanted to know the answer that Trip; his friend was going to give him. The pain was excruciating and it was coming back with a steady vengeance.

â€˜It looks...uhâ€¦not goodâ€™ Malcolm nodded in agreement; he knew it wouldnâ€™t have looked pretty. What did these days?

The sky grew dark around them and Trip looked at the mass of swirling purples and navy blues. It looked very mysterious.

â€˜Letâ€™s camp here tonight. Give your leg a chance to fully recover, and no butsâ€™ Trip added as he saw Malcolm open his mouth to protest. Malcolm sighed and merely nodded. Trip watched the smaller man close his eyes with a curious expression but just smiled. Carefully, he lay down next to Malcolm knowing the nights could grow cold and body heat was the best source of warmth, not that Malcolm complained.

â€˜Malâ€¦you awake?â€™ Trip asked, brushing his jaw with his forefinger. He carefully looked at Malcolm through a side-glance and saw that Malcolm had closed his eye and had a rather perplexing expression on his features.

â€˜Hmmm?â€™ came a mumbled reply. The lieutenant was really tired or so Trip thought, his voice sounded gruff.

â€˜Thanksâ€™ Trip said sleepily, blinking his eyes.

â€˜For what?â€™ Malcolm opened his eyes and looked at Trip confused. Trip just looked at him and smiled faintly before speaking,

â€˜For keeping faithâ€¦I needed thatâ€™

Malcolm just smiled and nodded his head before slipping to the land of the sleeping. Trip followed suit but his sleep was often interrupted by waking every so often. Eventually, after listening to Malcolmâ€™s steady breathing and low snoring he drifted off to a final, uneasy sleep.

It was early dusk when Tucker stirred, birds had woken him and he looked in Malcolmâ€™s direction only to find the smaller man had clung to his side, one of his arms across Tripâ€™s broad chest, his head resting on Tripâ€™s shoulder, his body following the positions of the head and to allow comfort. Trip smiled vaguely, remembering his sister doing the same thing when she was young. She hadnâ€™t been able to sleep and gone to him for needed comfortâ€¦she had done that quite a lot and Trip used to tease her playfully about it.

Trip kept his breathing even not wanting to wake the peaceful face near his jaw. The face snuggled closer to Trip fighting for more warmth, the arm squeezing Tripâ€™s chest. Had he wanted to wake the Lieutenant he probably wouldâ€™ve laughed his head off knowing the vibrations would be sent through the Britâ€™s body, however, he knew Malcolm needed as much sleep as he could get so just lay there, letting hid friend cuddle him closer while he remained to think on other matters.

One of those matters was very distinct. He was afraid. Not only for himself but also for his best mate. He was afraid they would never succeed in leaving this place of hell. The aliens had tortured them, wanted them in every way possible. It sent shivers down his spine and he didnâ€™t really want to contemplate on it further. They had escaped them, escaped the torture, the anguishâ€¦the hell they had gone through.

He wondered why Enterprise hadnâ€™t contacted them or tried to rescue them. Surely their bio signs would have shown up on sensors, Tâ€™Pol would not have been foolish to leave that out. Trip prayed they would be found by their own people before their captors would find them and begin the procedures all over again.

The morning wore on, the wind playing with the small tufts of hair long enough to move on both menâ€™s heads. The birds sang gaily, sifting from tree to tree. The rasping of local insects flitting from one location to the next. Trip pondered on those small creatures that outnumbered themby millions, how they lived simple lives and no one seemed to bother them in the way that the aliens had bothered about him and Malcolm.

It was at that moment said person decided to wake, yawning in his wake. Trip looked at him meeting stormy blue eyes and smiled cheekily.

â€˜Morninâ€™ sunshineâ€™ Trip said softly â€˜good sleep?â€™ Although it came more of a statement than anything else and the Lieutenant realised where he was and what he was doing with his limbs. Said limbs were quickly removed giving Trip the freedom to sit up.

â€˜You could say thatâ€™ the dark haired man replied as he used his arms to get himself in a sitting position. He looked around, taking in the scenery and keeping alert from any unwanted visitors. â€˜Yourself?â€™ he asked politely, looking at his colleague. His colleague had a strange smile playing on his features and this confused him. What was there to smile about?

â€˜Yeah. Iâ€™m okayâ€¦thisâ€™ll make up for on hell of a reportâ€™ Trip told his friend, smiling as one only could to such a remark. His friend nodded, smiling,

â€˜Well, itâ€™s needs some more fragrance in it anyway.â€ The statement was dry and straightforwardly said, making the southerner laugh.

â€˜Weâ€™d better check on your leg, see if itâ€™s any better. Howâ€™s it feeling to ya?â€™ Trip asked as he used his arms to propel himself upwards so that he was crouching to standing. He moved towards Malcolmâ€™s leg. Trip had guessed Malcolm has strained his leg due to hauling his superior officer across the ground. Trip looked at Malcolm waiting for a response.

â€˜Doesnâ€™t hurt as much as yesterday eveningâ€¦Iâ€™ll be fine Trip, donâ€™t worry about meâ€™ Malcolm told his friend knowing Trip wouldnâ€™t take that.

â€˜Thatâ€™s bull anâ€™ you know it Lieutenant.â€™ Trip rounded back in a gentle tone. It wasnâ€™t any use for the both of them if they argued any further. He placed two hands round the Englishmanâ€™s leg, wrapping his fingers around the strong calf muscle hiding behind the shin. â€˜Same as yesterday, all right?â€™ Trip received a nod and Tucker continued, feeling his way upwards to the point where Malcolm had viciously and colourfully yelled at him. He kept an eye on Malcolmâ€™s face, searching for any reactions. None yet.

Having your superior officerâ€™s hands feeling up your legs was certainly a new if not bewildering experience for the Lieutenant. He most certainly wasnâ€™t the touchy feely type like Trip was. His father hadnâ€™t given much room for that kind of behaviour. It wasnâ€™t done in the Reed family. He had often wondered what it would be like to be brought up like the way his southern friend was. The freedoms that Trip was allowed, and for the umpteenth time, Malcolm envied Trip.

This time, Malcolm only winced; scowling as Trip slightly massaged the affected area. The hands stopped but paused, which made Malcolm look at Trip.

â€˜Trip?â€™ The hands were removed.

â€˜Sorry, if I went too farâ€¦I know youâ€™re not the feely typeâ€™ Trip apologised looking at Malcolm with his blue eyes.

â€˜Not at allâ€™ Malcolm countered which took Trip back a little, but he recovered.

â€˜I think you jusâ€™ sprained your leg due to carrying most of my weightâ€™ Trip informed his friend, knowing that Malcolm would do anything for his friends, even if that meant sacrificing his own life.

â€˜I didnâ€™t want to leave you behindâ€¦you havenâ€™t got rid of me just yetâ€™ Malcolm came back at him with one of his trademark smiles and Trip smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um...well thanks for the latest reviews and I'm afraid it's gone rather AWOL in this. I purely blame my friend Ra for something mentioned and to cause what I think is a hilarious part of this chapter. Rufwardo had a say with that also so, thx a bunch..Have a Choc Chip Cookie!

  
Author's notes: Um...well thanks for the latest reviews and I'm afraid it's gone rather AWOL in this. I purely blame my friend Ra for something mentioned and to cause what I think is a hilarious part of this chapter. Rufwardo had a say with that also so, thx a bunch..Have a Choc Chip Cookie!  


* * *

â€˜Did the massaginâ€™ help at allâ€™ Trip looked at Malcolm whilst running a tentative hand through his short, dusty blonde hair. He wasnâ€™t sure why he asked that question but he felt some kind of duty towards the smaller man. Like it was up to him to protect Malcolm but for what reason, he wasnâ€™t sure.

â€˜Yeahâ€¦I must admit, it did.â€™ Malcolm breathed slowly, attempting to slow his heartbeat a little. He was feeling slightly breathless and the small throbbing pain in his leg wasnâ€™t helping. He looked at his friend near to his foot and blinked slowly, clearing his vision and pulling everything into focus. â€˜Trip, you all right?â€™

â€˜Iâ€™m fine,â€™ Trip murmured whilst shifting to sit on his backside. His legs were beginning to go to sleep and he knew heâ€™d hate them if he left them like that for too long. Pins and needles werenâ€™t something he liked to endure for a long moment in time.

â€˜Thatâ€™s usually my lineâ€™ Malcolm pondered, hoping to lighten the mood, it was getting ratherâ€¦deadpan. He saw Trip smile, even to go far as chuckling but Malcolm saw that he was holding back about something, Slowly, he brought his legs round to go underneath his torso, bringing up an arm to touch one of Tripâ€™s hunched shoulders. He was slightly hesitant but when Trip sighed slightly, he just went for it.

â€˜Trip? Is there something youâ€™re not telling me?â€™ he spoke gently and soothingly.

â€˜What? â€˜Course not Malcolmâ€¦whatever gave you that idea?â€™ but Malcolm saw throughout his defence in a heartbeat, especially when Trip didnâ€™t look at him directly.

Malcolm was about to reply while a noise brought both heads to look behind Tripâ€™s back. What they saw made their blood freeze. His tactical mind snapped to attention and started to access the situation. Threeâ€¦no, four figures were running through a dust cloud in their general direction as if searching for a lost item, overturning bolders and pushing away tree branches overhanging the banks. He looked at Trip slightly, and saw that the usual bubbly Engineerâ€™s face was almost as white as snow.

He saw Tripâ€™s mouth open, his Adamâ€™s apple beginning to move in readiness to speakâ€¦Malcolm scrambled up to him and clasped a hand over the Commanderâ€™s mouth just as he made a sound. In Malcolmâ€™s mind, he knew they could not be found. It was imperative that the aliens did not find them. This was a fact that Malcolm was sure of.

Malcolm held Trip close till the figures went south; away from them but how long they were going to keep that up, was another matter. Malcolm waited till they were a fair distance away before gently removing his hand from his friendâ€™s face, and pulling his hand into a fist with one finger outstretched, a signal for absolute silence.

Trip nodded, slightly edgy on how close he was to Malcolmâ€™s chest, he could feel the other manâ€™s breath on the back of his neck. He breathed in and out slowly, catching his breath back. He would hate to be back in their cold handsâ€¦it wasnâ€™t an experience heâ€™d like to repeat willingly let alone, forced.

Trip tried to steady his racing heart, placing a careful hand on his chest and using Malcolm for support should he fall backwards. His chest heaved up and down eventually reaching a steady rhythm. He felt movement behind and stilled, but reminded himself that it was Malcolm and he was in safe hands. He felt Malcolm brush his head past his own and the Britâ€™s nose softly collided with Tripâ€™s dirty, matted hair.

â€˜We have to get out of hereâ€¦move slowlyâ€¦no sudden moves okay?â€™ His voice was low and Trip knew that it was deliberate. He could feel Malcolmâ€™s warm breath down his neck and he swallowed. He nodded so that the Englishman would know he had understood, not trusting himself to speak.

Slowly and carefully they stood, and Malcolm gently lifted the bag onto his shoulder. Trip frowned at him, but Malcolm shrugged and began walking along the stream in a stooped fashion. Trip shook his head and followed suit.

The day grew on, the sun falling over the top of the coloured sky and the birds singing gaily in the trees and in low cut hedges. It was peaceful and serene and nothing disturbed itâ€™s quiet dominion. The two men only wished it would stay that way for them.

Trip and Malcolm went their way in silence, the only sounds were that of crunched stones and any leaves or twigs they either stepped on or brushed past. They took turns in carrying the bag they had stolen from the aliens they were running from, but after a while, Trip had insisted heâ€™d carry it the most pointing out that Malcolm had an injury that would slow them down.

After two or more hours of consistent walking Malcolm halted, raising his head a little to get access to more air, or more precisely, oxygen. Trip slowed behind him and gently laid a hand on Malcolmâ€™s defined back. Malcolm steadied his breathing and smiled at his friend.

â€˜How much further Malcolm? Is it still far away?â€™

â€™Another hundred yards I estimateâ€¦but without a scannerâ€¦I canâ€™t really say how farâ€™ Malcolm breathed. He looked at his friend and looked closely at Trip. His hair had grown considerably since his last haircut and was now hanging unevenly around his American features. His eyes looked distant, dreary and most of all, they looked fed up of the world. He smiled gently.

â€˜Looks like your massage earlier did the jobâ€™ he joked and Trip didnâ€™t disappoint him by not smiling. They continued their mission, casually walking now that the aliens had walked a different route. Both hoping in earnest that they would reach some kind of â€˜good-guyâ€™ civilisation in the next few days.

Trip found it rather encouraging to see the back of his friend, he could watch Malcolmâ€™s every move and catch the Lieutenant whenever he misplaced his footing and stumbled. He was so engrossed on thinking about it that he had failed to notice that Malcolm had suddenly stopped and ended up crashing into the smaller man.

They tumbled down the bank, their limbs becoming evermore entangled and the both of them made grunts at the weight of the other landing on the other in a turn. They eventually reached to a stop and when they took a moment to collect themselves, it was only then that Tucker realised he had ended up on top of Reed, his arms and upper torso laying on Reedâ€™s broad chest. Said man chose this moment to open his eyes and his face was certainly a picture, if it had only not have been Tucker to be the one to be lying on top of the man.

A pause followed by and they got caught in each otherâ€™s gaze. Malcolm was the first to break to the silence,

â€˜Tripâ€¦As much as I like your company, I donâ€™t think this is the right way to go about itâ€™, Reed murmured whilst looking slightly deadpan and no emotion in his voice.

Trip gulped and knowing that Malcolm wasnâ€™t one to be in the bad books of, he quickly obeyed. He rolled off his chest and lay beside the Armoury officer, trying to think on how that had managed to occur.

â€˜Didnâ€™t see me till the last minute?â€™ Reed asked but Trip felt he already knew the answer that Trip would say, so Trip just nodded to affirm Reedâ€™s question. â€˜Well, weâ€™d better get movingâ€¦Iâ€™d rather be getting away from here at least by nightfallâ€™

Trip nodded, catching the swift scared look that had appeared in the manâ€™s blue eyes and he levered himself up with Malcolm following suit, while Trip occupied himself with resetting the discarded bag onto his shoulder. Malcolm nodded towards him and went up to the streamâ€™s edge and waited for the southerner to catch up.

Trip looked at the rapid race of which the water was going and instinctively knew that they would have to cross it, no matter what. He thought back to Malcolmâ€™s word from before, on the spiky grass. He closed his eyes slightly and remembered those words. I have faith in you, and if you put you faith in me, then itâ€™ll be okay, whatever the odds and he opened his eyes and nodded.

â€™We got any rope?â€™ He asked, staring at the swirling mass of royal blue rushing past them.

Malcolm turned and gave him a look that clearly said: What do you take me for? And went towards Trip, and quickly opening the bag. He lifted out a long purple length of vine that had been twisted together till it had made a strong rope. Reed has begun making it back at the prison camp; they had been allowed to walk in the courtyard, with supervision from the guards. It amazed Trip how Reed had managed to get the rope done with what limited equipment they had, but he had done it. By god, he had done it.

Trip tied the vine rope around a large, heavy rock and flung it round a near tree on the opposite bank. The rock in question swirled and twisted itself round a tree branch and Trip pulled, taunting the line by tying his end round another tree slightly up river knowing you should always cross a river diagonally and with the current, not against it. He looked to Malcolm and waited.

Malcolm went up to the rope and pulled it so that it made a slight whirring or pinging noise proving that the line was both strong and very taunt. He nodded and smiled slightly at Trip.

â€˜You go first Trip,â€™ and Trip complied, slowly moving through the water and holding onto the rope with a mighty death grip like no other. It was the only thing that was stopping him from being swept away by the extremes of the flowing current. He reached the target and felt glad to have feet on firm ground again. He turned to see Malcolm on the other side and smiled slightly.

Malcolm swallowed hard and grasped hold of the rope. He wanted to be anywhere else except here right now, what wouldnâ€™t he do for just that. But with Tripâ€™s encouragement he resolved to overcome this task, after all, he knew Trip wouldnâ€™t let him die, not if Tripstill had a say in the matter. He held his breath and started, slowly at first but as he grew more confident his speed went slightly quicker. He was nearer to Trip now and thatâ€™s all he fixed his eyes upon. He slipped at the last hurdle but Trip caught him just in time, grabbing Malcolmâ€™s arm and Malcolm was sure he had felt a hand round his waist but let the matter drop...for now.

They both rested on the blue grass but Malcolm made sure he cut the line before he rested. Trip had given him a weary look but had said nothing for which Malcolm was grateful for. He didnâ€™t want to use his tactical mind at the moment, for at present they were reasonably safe from harmâ€™s reach. They listened to the soft songs of the tree birds and Trip listened to Malcolmâ€™s breathing, finding a strange sense of peace and prosperity within it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is not so long as the rest...the next will be longer,I hope.

  
Author's notes: Sorry that this chapter is not so long as the rest...the next will be longer,I hope.  


* * *

â€˜Do you ever feel alone at times? Do you feel that?â€™   
â€˜Trip, I think itâ€™s safe to say that everyone does at some point in their lives.â€™ Malcolm pointed out as they lay in the purple grass. Malcolm flicked his neck slight as some of the tip of the grass has begun to tickle his neck.

Trip nodded and sat up, his eyes looking at the place where they had crossed from, and beyond. He was so glad they had escaped from the prison camp. The guards had a taste for hitting them and he knew he would never forget that place, despite how much he hated it.

â€˜Weâ€™d better get movinâ€™â€¦find a cave or somethinâ€™. Itâ€™s getting darkâ€™ Trip murmured, turning his head to face Malcolm who nodded and got up, using his arms as leverages. Trip did the same thing and protested when Malcolm lifted the bag onto his shoulder.

â€™My turnâ€™ Malcolm smiled slightly and continued along the rambling river. Tucker shook his head smiling and followed the Brit leading their way.

They continued along the route for several more hours in search of the village below. During that time, Malcolmâ€™s mind mulled back to how all of this started and how it had ended this way.

FLASHBACK â€“ Four Weeks ago.

The Enterprise entered orbit of the planet below, taking scans as they went.

Captain Jonathan Archer sat in his chair, perched with his elbows and forearms resting on his knees. He was curious about this planet, as it was the only one inhabited with life forms orbiting its Sun. The rest were devoid of a stable and breathing environment although the third rock from the star was promising.

Ensign Sato adjusted her earpiece to fit better into her ear before scanning the planet below them to see if she could pick up anything on the channels. /Whoaâ€¦this is a lot/, she thought as she was confronted with several alien voices speaking their natural dialect. She sorted them down to a few and found what she was looking for. The name of the people down thereâ€¦it had been part of an argument she had managed to pick up.

â€˜Get anything Ensign?â€™ Archer asked hopefully, looking at the linguist. She nodded smiling.

â€˜Their race are called the Junari and they call their planet Junaris Prime Sirâ€¦Iâ€™m trying to get more from the argument Iâ€™m listening in toâ€™ Hoshi replied, adjusting her earpiece again. The argument got louder and she had to turn the volume down a little.

â€˜Well doneâ€¦can we get a visual?â€™ Archer asked hopefully, looking at the Asian with anticipation. Hoshi looked at Tâ€™Pol who nodded and Hoshi soon connected the feed to the main screen. The Junari appeared on the screen doing their daily business. It was a small but thriving village and it was surrounded, or sheltered by gigantic mountains on all sides with only two routes leading away from it. Vast patches covered the foot of each mountain with vivid purple grass and the housing seemed to take that to heart. Purple rooftops and lavender coloured sides.

The Captainâ€™s eyes then lay to rest on the Junariâ€™s clothing. It vaguely reminded him of Georgian period he had learned about in History class. His eyebrow raised and he looked at Travis in front of him.

â€˜Increase magnificationâ€™ Archer breathed as he took in this small place of paradise. The visual increased in size and it took a moment for the picture to refocus. The Junari looked exactly like humans with the exception of green irisâ€™ and two â€˜vâ€™ shaped ridges on their noses.

â€˜Are the Junari in the Vulcan Database?â€™ Archer asked, looking at the people on the screen below them.

â€˜No, they are not Captain.â€™ Tâ€™Pol replied neutrally, her eyes fixed on her readings.

â€™You reading Warp Capability there, Sub Commander?â€™ Archer asked again, casually looking at the Vulcan.

â€˜No Captain.â€™ Tâ€™Pol reported and took a breath to continue, â€˜however, I am detecting rich amounts of Dilithium on the planetâ€™

Archer looked at Tâ€™Pol, turning his body towards her.

â€™Anywhere specific?â€™ He asked incredulously.

â€˜Noâ€¦there is something deflecting the sensors Captain, I cannot get a particular location.â€™ The Vulcan informed Archer, his face falling slightly at the news.

His head turned when he saw his friend and Chief Engineer walk in. His friend nodded to him grinning as he usually did, or should that be when the engine was being good to him.

â€˜What have we got Capâ€™n?â€™ Trip asked as he laid his eyes onto the screen. Archer had never met a more curious man in his entire life before and he doubted he would.

â€˜Junaris Prime.â€™ Archer stated simply, â€˜weâ€™ve found out their mountains are rich in Dilithium depositsâ€™

â€˜Greatâ€¦but ya do know Dilithium will need refining donâ€™t you?â€™ Tucker breathed, his eyes not leaving the screen.

â€˜Joy, more bad newsâ€™ Archer replied heftily, and sat in his command chair. Tucker smiled slightly and moved beside his friend, Malcolm Reed.

â€˜So, got anything else on Junaris Prime?â€™ Trip asked, looking over Malcolmâ€™s shoulder with his hands on his hips.

â€˜Noâ€¦not reallyâ€™ Archer breathed. Trip frowned; they usually managed to get more useful information but shrugged and continued.

â€˜What about their technology, thatâ€™s assuming they have anyâ€™ Trip asked, looking at the Vulcan opposite from where he was standing. He knew or hoped there would be something else besides no warp capabilities.

â€˜They have radio, computersâ€¦and transport technologyâ€™ Tâ€™Pol concluded, her fingers darting over the panel at an alarming rate.

â€˜Transport technology?â€™ Murmured Reed, he was looking at Tâ€™Pol but resumed his attention to his own panel.

â€™Yesâ€™ Tâ€™Pol responded logically, knowing Lieutenant Reed knew exactly what transporter technology was.

â€˜Interestingâ€™ Archer mused, with head on hand and elbow resting on the arm of the chair he sat in. He contemplated on visiting this planet but something held him back. â€˜What about weapons technology Malcolm?â€™ He asked, glancing at the skilled Englishman.

Malcolm, having already scanned the planetâ€™s surface for anything worth mentioning as a weapon looked up at his commanding officer.

â€˜Nuclear Missiles is all that I can find Sirâ€¦â€™ He replied.

'Ahâ€™ Archer nodded, averting his gaze to the screen. /Why is there evil in such a paradise?/ he thought silently to himself, /they do not seem like a violent race./ â€˜I suppose you wouldnâ€™t recommend visiting these people then?â€™ He asked with a slight smile to his features. Malcolm just shook his head and looked back at his screen.

â€˜Well, look but not touch thenâ€™ He said aloud, shifting in his command chair.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched from the planetâ€™s surface and a plan was hatched. They intended to take what wasnâ€™t theirs to have; they were greedy for hard labour and the fill of quotas. They were not the peaceful race they were taken for. No, they were anything but nice and placid.

The Enterprise stayed in orbit but no one went down and no one came up. It just sat in space doing nothing.

Travis shifted in his seat, finding himself uncomfortable with the situation. He wanted to move away from here and onto something new. This place was too eerie for his liking.

â€˜Ants in your pants, Travis?â€™ Came a jovial remark from the Southerner next to Lieutenant Reed. Travis shifted again.

â€˜No Sir, Iâ€™m just getting an uneasy feeling about this placeâ€™ Travis replied, glancing back at the Engineer who frowned slightly.

â€™Believe in ghosts?â€™ Tuckerâ€™s eyebrows raised and he grinned. Travis only returned a small smile, he turned back to his console.

â€™Donâ€™t worry Travisâ€¦weâ€™ll be leaving soonâ€™ Archer said lightly and Travis nodded, relaxing into his chair but all the same. That feeling of dread did not leave him, no, it heightened. It became intense and rather annoying. Travis softly bit the confines of his mouth from saying anything he did not mean.

It seemed his dread and anxiety proved right because sure enough something dreadful happened shortly thereafter. He only had a small margin of time to see Commander Tucker and Lieutenant Reed being beamed off the bridge. Travis was vaguely aware of the Captain shouting out the menâ€™s names.

PRESENT   
â€˜Earth to Reed. Dâ€™ya hear meâ€¦hello?

Malcolm became aware of a hand waving in front of his face and he frowned.

â€˜What?â€™ he snapped, although a little too hard. Malcolm looked at his friend, Tripâ€™s hair was even messier than before, dirt marks and old cuts and scars adorned his southern face. The blue eyes were the only things that kept a strong prominence.

Tucker scowled and then grinned. â€˜Youâ€™re distantâ€¦thinking?â€™ He concluded, studying Malcolmâ€¦his hair dusty and bits of soil were clinging to the dark strands, his face grubby and nearly unrecognizable.

â€˜Ohâ€¦rightâ€¦yes, I was.â€™ Malcolm returned. He looked at their surroundings trying to reassert where they were. They had still gone along the river with bag in tow.

â€˜You all right Malcolm?â€™ Trip asked sincerely.

â€˜Iâ€™m fine Tripâ€¦you, however, look like hellâ€™ Malcolm commented with a gentle ease, he casually looked at Tucker in the eye before moving them on again.

Trip scowled and then smirked back. â€˜You donâ€™t look too good yourself, grubbyâ€™ He saw Malcolm rub at his own face and lift grime to the fingertips. Malcolm frowned deeply and continued walking.

Trip laughed and followed.

They continued to walk in parallel with the river until mountains were seen. Malcolm steered them both towards them, recognizing as the point where the village they had seen on the bridge of their home was. The pace quickened as they neared the leering mountains ahead.

â€˜Bag swap timeâ€™ Tucker announced and Malcolm complied, knowing Tucker would argue left, right and center about it. Trip slung round his shoulder and the continued to walk towards their destination.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Nearly forgot about The Way Home so, here I am again with the next instalment of this epic tail.

  
Author's notes: Okay. Nearly forgot about The Way Home so, here I am again with the next instalment of this epic tail.  


* * *

Trip and Malcolm continued to head for between the mountains, the gay wind rushing into their backs. The wind speed had picked up due to the increasing velocity of the clouds above and it drove into them, forcing them to go faster and jogging at odd intervals.

Trip scowled darkly at the wind, cursing slightly under his breath when he failed to spot a protruding rock and tripped over, landing heavily on his chest, the wind being forced out of his lungs.

He looked up and saw that due to the horrific howling noise of the wind, Malcolm hadnâ€™t noticed the Commanderâ€™s fall. And Trip knew there wouldnâ€™t be any logical point in shouting after the Englishman, but he tried anyway. The wind only laughed back in return.

He rolled onto his back and felt his ribs. Bruises, minor abrasions but nothing worse than that. Stiffly, Trip rose facing the onslaught of the winds maniacal attitude. He scowled and glared at it again before turning and walking quickly toward Reedâ€™s location.

At least he could if the wind hadnâ€™t decided to disturb the ground, loosening every small, light rock and leaf and swirling it all around in the air. Trip had to put his right forearm across his forehead to avoid being blinded by the flying stones, he shouted Malcolmâ€™s name out again whilst trying to determine where the hell he was.

He recognised the leering mountains and he made for the valley between, knowing under a logical assumption that Reed would wait for him there.

Malcolm paced long and hard. /Where the hell was Tucker?/ Malcolm thought angrily, the man had been right behind and had suddenly disappeared. Malcolm was angrier with himself for not noticing that Trip was gone. Malcolm was waiting in a cavern of the mountain supporting the valley below. Hopefully, with any god-given luck, Trip would walk here and Malcolm would wait for him.

Whilst he was waiting for his lost friend, it gave him time to think further on how they had gotten into this royal mess.

Flashback â€“ Four Weeks Ago

Everything had blurred in an instant and Malcolm hadnâ€™t known why. All he could feel was the compression of his molecules and the near death feeling he had felt after being transported from place to the other.

His brain registered Tripâ€™s angry shouting and distinct raspy voices of unknown people. He looked at Tucker and then to the aliens, he was aware his hands were tied.

â€œWhat do you want? Why are we here? Let us go!â€ Tripâ€™s shouting went unheard and they were both brutally forced to walk. The Junaris were not very pleasant people; they had been pointing the muzzles of their primitive weapons into the backs of the enterprise crewman.

They were forced onto a transport vessel where more unknown races sat; some were tapping their heels of their feet in apprehension. Malcolm used this time to access their situation and where they were. He felt it was going to be a very long way back and a very difficult route. He felt the rise and fall of what may had been a bridge, he couldnâ€™t tell, a smooth jet-black material had covered up the sides.

He felt something nudge his right thigh and he looked in the direction that the nudge had come from. Trip had a quizzical look upon his face and Malcolm gave one of his own in return.

â€What in the hell are these people up to?â€ Trip breathed his response. Malcolm was about to say he didnâ€™t have the slightest clue when a tired looking man with bushy eyebrows answered for him.

â€Hard labourâ€¦thatâ€™s all they wantâ€¦hard labourâ€¦they lie in wait for any ships in their sectorâ€¦theyâ€™ll beam two off and put them to hard labourâ€¦â€ the manâ€™s voice was croaky with ill-use and he wouldnâ€™t look at them in the eye.

â€œHard labour,â€™ Trip hissed under his accented breath, â€˜Whatever for?â€™

â€What do you think?â€ the dark toned man fired in return, now he chose to look Tucker directly in the eye. â€œWork you to death. Thatâ€™s all they care about, they donâ€™t give a monkey nut about you but they make you work like you have worked in your entire life. Where weâ€™re heading, it isnâ€™t a nice place. Itâ€™s a workhouse but many regard it still a prisonâ€

The man lowered his defiant gaze, defeat etched in his voice. Malcolm could tell the tiredness in the manâ€™s speech, he knew the man must be very fed up.

â€Youâ€™ve been there before?â€ Malcolm asked him, his own voice curious.

â€Yesâ€¦Iâ€™ve been on the run for two years but then they and their hounds found me and here I am again, going to be used for hard labourâ€¦slave labourâ€¦it makes no difference.â€ The man finished with aspiration.

â€So you know how to escape from that place then?â€

â€Yesâ€¦I take it you do? Want to leave, I mean?â€ The man replied, meeting Malcolmâ€™s eyes again, the manâ€™s dark brown spheres searched Malcolmâ€™s stormy blue eyes.

â€We both doâ€ Trip cut in, feeling left out of the conversation.

â€Good, on one condition. I come with youâ€ It wasnâ€™t a question. It was a fact based on an urge of foreboding. Malcolm didnâ€™t get a good feeling but knew the alien would not desist so he merely nodded.

â€Can we know your nameâ€ Trip had asked.

â€Itâ€™s Tolmah. What about yours? And donâ€™t bother with surnamesâ€

â€œIâ€™m Trip anâ€™ heâ€™s Malcolm,â€™ Trip replied sullenly, â€˜but how will they address you? By name?â€ He asked. /Curiosity is going to kill your catfish, Tucker,/ Malcolm thought amusedly.

â€œNo. They see no point in names for labourers. They will give a number, with the exception of food and water, that is the only thing they give youâ€ Tolmah responded bitterly and he had said no more.

They sat in silence for the rest of their journey, bumpy as it was. The cover was ripped open and the blinding light of the planetsâ€™ sun tore into their eyes, they were forced to look away or close their eyes from being blinded. They had stopped in front of a dull large building with guards standing at every entrance, armed with primitive weaponry, how primitive they actually were, remained to be seen.

They were forced off the transport cart and were put in single file. The guards shouted orders to them and most sullenly obeyed, accepting their fate. They were led into the building with the occasional jab of a weapon muzzle into their sides.

What came next was not really that pleasant or worth remembering. They were stripped of their clothes and cleaned with high-pressured hose spurting water. Those who got in the abdomen or were very weak were doubled over by the extent of the pressure.

After a number of hours, Trip and Malcolm along with their newfound friend, Tolmah found themselves in a three-bunk cell. They were to stay there until they were fetched in the morning.

â€œI hope you two know how to unpick locks and stuff like that,â€ Tolmah murmured silently from the middle bunk. Trip was on the top and Malcolm at the bottom.

â€œI donâ€™t, but Iâ€™m sure Malcolm doesâ€ Trip answered in return, keeping his voice to no more than a whisper.

â€œWhat the hell do you take me for Mr. Tucker?â€ Malcolm retorted shortly. â€œCourse I know how unpick locksâ€

â€œAll right. All right. Keep your shirt on loo-tenantâ€ came the southerners reply, all that he got in return for the Englishman was a annoyed grunt.

â€Keep it down, you twoâ€¦we canâ€™t afford for this to be uncovered by the guards. Trip, come down after I haveâ€ Tolmah cute their bantering short, he sighed knowing if they were normally like this he would be acting as a referee. Swinging his over the bunk and not too swing them so much that they would hit the Brit under him in the face, he got off the bunk with ease with Tucker following suit.

They sat on the edge of Malcolmâ€™s bunk. Malcolm sat up, allowing the other two to sit on the bunk with him.

â€œIn a week and three days is the darkest night this planet will ever receive. There will be no moons to allow light onto the planetâ€™s service and the only lights are the ones from this complex and those from the neighbouring cities. Until that day comes, we will have to prepare materials and equipmentâ€¦anything we can get our hands on and I donâ€™t care how you do itâ€¦just get themâ€ Tolmahâ€™s voice became clearer and stronger with every word he spoke.

â€œWeâ€™ll be able to get all that stuff here?â€ Trip asked, raising his eyebrows characteristically.

â€œYou can get a number of things for a price or a favourâ€¦there are some who will get you things by pure intimidation. Either way, you will have to do whateverâ€™s necessary. Iâ€™m the only one in this measly dump to know of the buildings layout, and to know it by heart at that.â€

â€œThatâ€™s usefulâ€ Malcolm idly commented and Tolmah grunted only in response.

â€œLightâ€™s out! Everyone in your bunks!â€ The order came loud in their ears, ringing a sharp tune. Tolmah snorted in anger of being cut off and climbed up the small metal ladder to his own bunk, again with Tucker following suit to his own. Malcolm lay down, stretching his toes a little and stared at the bottom of the middle bunk.

Present Day

Malcolm startled out of his thoughts again when he sub-consciously heard shuffled rocks and muffled accented cursing that could only belong to one man. Malcolm dropped the bag to the floor and retrieved the water bottle from it before making headway towards his friend.

After the howling wind relented, Malcolm found it easier to reach the struggling man walking into the valley.

â€Trip? Are you all right?â€

â€Yeah, just fine anâ€™ dandy,â€ Trip muttered and Reed knew that was not the case, however Malcolm unscrewed the water bottle and handed it to his friend. Trip took it with a nod of gratitude before gulping down some of the refreshing water. â€œWhere are we meeting Tolmah again?â€

â€œNot far from here,â€ Malcolm replied, putting a hand on Tripâ€™s shoulder to steady him. â€œAbout three days walk from the cave over thereâ€

â€Cave? Itâ€™s there?â€ Trip asked, handing the bottle back to Malcolm so that the smaller man could re-cap the bottle.

â€Yes. Itâ€™s thereâ€¦weâ€™ll rest there for a while. What happened to you?â€ Malcolm asked lightly as he helped Tucker back towards the cave mouth.

â€œI was busy thinkingâ€¦I didnâ€™t see the rock protrudingâ€™ out of the ground till I fell down. I landed on my chest and by the time I looked up you was gone. I tried shouting but the wind, was so loud. So, I made for the middle of the mountains and here I am,â€ Trip replied, wincing as he lost his footing. â€œSorry, I took so longâ€¦I could have been caughtâ€¦â€

â€œItâ€™s okayâ€¦youâ€™re just a lucky man Trip, thatâ€™s allâ€

They reached the cave mouth and Malcolm help Trip to sit down, his back leaning against the cave wall. Trip rested his head on the wall, blowing a stray strange of hair that had fallen over his eyes and tickled his nose in an annoying manner, upwards so that it rested on the side of his face.

â€œHow hard did you fall?â€

â€œOhâ€¦not that hardâ€¦hard enough to hurt on impactâ€¦Iâ€™m itâ€™s jâ€™st bruises anâ€™ nothing elseâ€ Trip replied, closing his eyes. He felt his strength coming to him, his muscles rejoicing from the rest. Malcolm sat besides him and stretched his own back before leaning on the roughness of the wall behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muahahaha. I am back with this chapter. My apologies for the horrendously long and sufferable wait on this one but I was finishing off The Ocean Blue at the timeit took precedence.

  
Author's notes: Muahahaha. I am back with this chapter. My apologies for the horrendously long and sufferable wait on this one but I was finishing off â€˜The Ocean Blueâ€™ at the timeâ€¦it took precedence.  


* * *

The wind pushed harder into the ground and the neighbouring trees, bending them ever so slightly all in one direction. Its howling majesty roared over the plains echoing along the tight valley. The very same valley that Commander Tucker and Lieutenant Reed are resting in.

The night passed slowly, the night birds chirping gaily and the scavengers making noises over their night kills. Nature got louder and louder and Tolmah felt more in tune with the soil beneath his hard soled feet. His head was put forward and his feet walked steadily, his hand gripping the rope that had an animal on the end of it. It looked little in difference to an Earthen Donkey; its mane was coarse and thick with dirt and tail matted. Its dappled black coat wasnâ€™t looking much better.

The donkey whinnied and snorted, pulling against its masterâ€™s grip, its ears flicking and a tentative placing of each footâ€¦

â€˜Ohâ€¦quit your complaining, little one. Youâ€™ll soon be in a stable once againâ€™, Tolmah muttered, pulling gently on the leash. â€˜We just have to hope Tucker and Reed are where I expect them to beâ€¦if I go through that gate with you aloneâ€¦.a rat will be smelt, donkey, work with me, noble steed.â€™

Tolmahâ€™s voice grew thick in exhaustion, he had travelled the land all through the night having stolen said donkey from a nearby Officialâ€™s stock house. It had been an easy featâ€¦sneaking in the dusty and pathetic excuse for a barn and taking the donkey out with a few choice bits or titbits and gentle words.

Looking up at the sky, Tolmah winced slightly as the rays of the morning sun blared into his reptilian like eyes. He looked away again, blinking to disperse the yellow flecks floating in his eyesight.

â€˜Come onâ€¦weâ€™re not far nowâ€™.

The donkey only shook his head and plodded on, snorting lightly. They continued with Tolmah setting a faster pace towards the nearing valley. The sun bore harder on his back and he moved alongside the donkey, using him as a shield from the burning orb rising from the west.

Tolmah drew in a hearty breath as they both entered to mouth of the great valley, shadowed by the hills on either side. He felt dwarfed by them, not wanting to be deterred from his path he headed further into the cavernous mouth.

His eyes swept the crooks and crannies of the rock at the feet of the tall hills and saw no sign of the two men he was looking for. He frowned, and searched harder, making sweeps of the sides several times.

â€™Where could they have gone to, donkey?â€™ he breathed, not expecting the equine to make any note of it but the donkey, fed up of being the wind shield, pointed his nose towards a small cave near to the mouth of the valley, stepping forward to it with an outstretched leg.

Tolmah looked at his quiet companion and then gazed at where the donkey was pointing to.

â€˜Smart fellow, weâ€™ll make a pack donkey out of you yet, eh?â€™, and with that, Tolmah headed for that cave, the donkey following willingly behind.

&&&

Trip was having the most wonderful dream he had had yet. He was back on Enterprise in his own quarters and lying on his bunk. He had his favourite Hawaiian shirt on whilst reading a good comic or novelâ€¦he couldnâ€™t remember what as the sound of â€˜clop. Clop. Clopity. Clopâ€™ interrupted his dream. Wearily, he regrettably opened his eyes.

The sun bore into his eyes and he groaned in disgust, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the sleepiness within him. He looked out the mouth of the cave and spotted where the continuing sound of the clopping noises were coming from. His face turned into a grin when he saw a familiar face and he rose to his feet.

â€˜I came as quick as I could, Tuckerâ€¦I had a little paying money to get.â€™ Tolmah gestured to the donkey with his head when he mentioned paying money and Tuckerâ€™s brow furrowed.

â€™Payinâ€™ money?â€™ he asked as he helped Tolmah get the donkey inside.

â€˜The donkey will allow us to go through what the Junaris call the Garshian Gate. Basically itâ€™s a tax. If you were to go by yourself, youâ€™d go with coins or something insignificant that they can use. Two or more requires something of more prominence, like a work animal. This donkey will ensure our passage through there.â€™ Tolmah explained, his eyes resting on the sleeping form of Malcolm Reed.

Reed was propped up against the wall, one hand resting on the floor and the other on his chest.

â€™Tired old goat, isnâ€™t he?â€™ Tolmah mused with a chuckle as he too sat against the cool rock that was only just beginning to heat up with the natural heat of the sun.

Tucker, holding the donkeyâ€™s head gently and stroking the cheek looked at the sleeping form of his friend. He smiled slightly; looking at how younger the man looked. â€˜Yeahâ€¦he loses at least ten years when heâ€™s sleepingâ€™. This brought another chuckle from Tolmah.

â€™Yesâ€¦he looks very vulnerableâ€¦well, to a thickhead man like those guards, he probably seems that wayâ€¦tell me, what does he do on this ship of yours?â€™ Tolmah asked, still looking at the Englishman.

â€™Heâ€™s the chief armoury and security officer for Enâ€™erprise. Heâ€™s very good at it tooâ€¦got us out of more scrapes than I can care to rememberâ€™ Tucker replied, proud to know Malcolm so well, though he knew Malcolm would detest that notion strongly.

Tolmah nodded thoughtfully, deep in thought.

â€™Whatâ€™s on your mind, Tolmah?â€™ Tucker asked, his eyes watching Tolmah carefully.

â€™I was thinking,â€™ Tolmah paused to take a breath and looked at the southerner, â€˜once we get past the Garshian Gate, weâ€™ll soon arrive at the main city. Weâ€™d look an odd group if we arrived there with no Guard or Official. I presume Reed knows how to command people?â€™

â€˜Yup, heâ€™s good at that. Has to be.â€™

â€™Goodâ€¦because he could pass for one of them, with the right prosthetics of course. We then could go through the city without being questioned.â€™ Tolmah replied, standing again.

â€™Sounds like a good planâ€¦just where do we get the prosthetics from?â€™ Tucker replied, eyeing Tolmah, watching him move to the mouth of the cave and bending down slightly, picking something from the ground.

â€˜The local tree life and grasses will provide that. A drop from the sap of an UlyaÃ¤tee tree will discolour any eye colour to that of green, just like a Junaris. Here, chew on thisâ€¦the grasses if chewed to the right consistency, it will be able to form the â€˜vâ€™ shaped ridges on the nose.â€™ Tolmah held out a few blades of grass for Tucker to take and he took them hesitantly.

Trusting Tolmah, he began to chew on them. â€˜You plan to do this when heâ€™s awake or like he is now?â€™ Tucker asked round his mouthful of grass.

â€™The sap, weâ€™ll have to do that when heâ€™s asleep. Keep chewing,â€™ Tolmah, happy with the amount of tree sap from the nearby tree went over to the sleeping men. Luckily, Malcolm was too far gone in sleep, he didnâ€™t awake when Tolmah carefully opened his eyes in turn and gently poured in the liquid. â€˜There. Thatâ€™s done.â€™

â€™Will it hurtâ€¦when he wakes I mean?â€™

â€™He will feel a strange sensation but that will disappear in time. Take it out of your mouth nowâ€™ Tolmah motioned for him come closer and Tucker did so, taking the chewed lump of grass out of his mouth.

â€™Reed, wake up. Wake up!â€™ Tolmah shook the Lieutenantâ€™s shoulder slightly and with a low moan, Malcolm finally woke. Had not the wall of the cave been there to stop him, Malcolm would have jumped back. He looked at his two companions before relaxing slightly, and went to rub an eye, but Tolmah stopped him, grabbing his wrist.

â€™Donâ€™t. A plan is in motion and we canâ€™t allow you to ruin it, Reed.â€™

â€™Plan? What plan? And whatâ€™s with the donkey?â€™ Malcolm asked, yawning and stretching his legs slightly.

â€™The donkey is to ensure our passage through a tunnel which the Junaris like to call the Garshian Gate. After we have made it through the tunnel, we will soon come to a city. If we were to arrive in that city like we are now, weâ€™d probably get caught again and sent backâ€¦however, Iâ€™m told you have command experience and you would pass off very easily as one of those Junaris Officials. Now, keep your head stillâ€¦we have to apply the nose ridges.â€™ Tolmah finished off, taking the lump from Tucker making it into four strips. He laid them out on Reedâ€™s legs and started to apply them to Malcolmâ€™s nose.

Malcolm did as he was told, trying to ignore the strange feeling in and around his eyes.

Tucker watched them both in amusement and after Tolmah finished applying the prosthetics, laughed, earning a glare from Reed.

â€™You know, you look really strange with green eyes!â€™ Tucker said whilst holding his sides, biting back the laughter.

â€™So would you. Whatâ€™s your pointâ€™

â€™Quiet. The both of you. Reed, put this on.â€™ Tolmah had gone to the saddle bags on the donkey and pulled out what looked like a uniform of sorts. â€˜The stock house I stole the donkey from is part of a Guard outpostâ€¦I stole this too. Quickly now, we donâ€™t have much time.â€™ He handed the uniform to Reed and left the cave. Tucker followed; bringing the donkey with him so it could feed on the grass if it chose.

Malcolm scowled and looked at the garment. Sighing heavily, he removed his tattered rags and put it on, finding it extremely comfortable for which he was thankful. Carefully he stood and stretched his arms and back, jerking his neck slightly.

He too left the cave and both Tucker and Tolmah looked at him.

â€™So, what do you think?â€™ He asked, noncommittally.

â€™Yesâ€¦a fine official you make out to be, Reed.â€™ Tolmah reached into the saddle bags again and brought out what looked like weapons. â€˜These are only for show use only; I canâ€™t leave them in the saddle bags as they would be taken by the Tax Commission.â€™ Tolmah then brought out a small rope and handed that to Reed too. â€™Youâ€™ll need to tie us up by the hands. I can only hope you can act.â€™

Malcolm smiled slightly and dutifully tied them up by the wrists, making sure the ties werenâ€™t too tight.

Weâ€™re ready to make a move now. Reed, you take the donkey, Officials wouldnâ€™t trust animals with slaves. Letâ€™s goâ€™ Tolmah said softly and Tucker carefully handed Malcolm the leash to which Malcolm took, shifting his shoulder blades to make the fabric of his newly adorned garment more comfy.

In truth, only Tolmah knew where exactly they were going and Malcolm kept them both in front, the donkey in step behind Malcolm, its tail swiping at its rump in an attempt to rid itself of flies. The morning sun rose ever higher into the sky, the moon decreasing in height on the other side, hiding behind the mountains and hill of Junaris Prime. A grand spectacle as one should always have the honour of seeing in their time.

\---


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoy this chaptertook me forever to write it but I enjoyed it nonetheless

  
Author's notes: Well, I hope you enjoy this chapterâ€¦took me forever to write it but I enjoyed it nonetheless  
  
Liz - Happy youâ€™ve enjoyed it so far. :D  
Volley â€“ Me tooâ€¦I am very curious. I guess weâ€™ll both find out soon enough, though eh:D. And Iâ€™m glad youâ€™re enjoying it so far.  
Triptacular-Iâ€™m glad it was as smooth as I had hopedâ€¦usually my stories are bumpy and errâ€¦soâ€¦wrongâ€¦anyway! Thank you for the kind comment. :D  
  
  


* * *

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They neared the tunnel at the end of the valley and Malcolm noticed the moving hordes of people near a black hole inside of the mountain, although there was a faint glow to the tunnel illuminating its passage ways. Sky lights, Malcolm thought as he pressed the other two onwards. Tolmah led the way towards the tunnel with Trip next to him and Malcolm behind. The wind grew stronger as they continued towards the great mountain with speed with Malcolm giving occasional orders just to fool the troublesome overhearing ear.

The entrance to the tunnel grew ever closer and the donkey snorted in the background, getting tired from its dayâ€™s journey. They could see many men, women, and children entering and exiting the tunnelâ€™s cavernous mouth holding items in their hands, on their backs, or on some other means of transport. They were dressed in earthly colours, with splashes of lilac or purple on the richer folk. Just like Red and Purple had been with the Romans on Earth, Purples and Sea Greens were considered vast luxuries to have in the high social orders of Junarisâ€™ society.

As they neared the toll man, Tolmah slowed slightly and Malcolm and Trip did thereto. â€œMake sure there is nothing in the saddle bags that we will needâ€ Malcolm made no comment to Tolmah, for which he was grateful. Who knew who was watching? Malcolm put a few things in the pockets he could find in the guardâ€™s uniform he was given and looked at Tolmah silently to let him know he had done the task. Tolmah nodded and they continued on.

The toll gate was fairly busy with the long queues and it was soon their turn to pay up. He handed the toll man the donkeyâ€™s reins and the toll man nodded, gesturing them to go through with a welcoming smile to his facial features. Without uttering a word, Malcolm thanked him with a nod of his head and pushed the other two forwards slightly into the mouth of the big tunnel ahead of them.

As soon as they were far from the toll manâ€™s earshot range, Trip turned his head slightly grinning, â€œYouâ€™re enjoyinâ€™ this, arenâ€™t you?â€ His eyebrows were raised slightly as he spoke in a hushed manner.

â€œMaybe, a littleâ€ Malcolm responded softly, blinking slightly as the tree sap stung his eyes slightly. His nose was starting to feel a little runny and his head a little fuzzy due to his notorious allergies. He hoped he could up this disguise for as long as they needed him to. And he wasnâ€™t really up to being the sneezer of them all.

â€œQuiet now. There are eyes and ears everywhere you goâ€ berated Tolmah, who was keeping his eyes trained directly forwards, Trip faced the same way as Tolmah again and they continued on down the dark gloomy passage of the tunnel. They did not see light for several hours and had only the faint glow of the amber sky lights to go by.

When they did eventually see the light produced by the two suns, Trip couldnâ€™t be happier. Whereas Tolmah and Malcolm were used to dark spaces, Trip was not. He loved the sunshine and the open air since he was a small kid playing with a baseball bat on the grass outside his home with his dad.

Of course, when they finally left the blackness of the tunnel, they jerked their heads, squinting everywhere as their eyes struggled to adjust to the sudden light. Having been used to glowed darkness, their eyes werenâ€™t used to great amounts of sunlight.

The city itself was a spectacle to be seen with its building built in and around the mountain faces and the tall Grecian style pillars holding up parts of the stone part of the buildings. It had that odd Grecian and Romanesque feeling to the whole place and everything had a green or purple tinge to it. Even the water, by now Malcolm and Trip had gotten used to, was a vivid lilac. It seemed idyllic, the place of every little girlâ€™s fantasy world.

Tolmah discreetly signaled them to stop and they took in the wonders of the city, watching the city folk go around their daily business. Woman with their children in tow, guards patrolling the roads and the great waterfall that was the main centerpiece of the city and the civilian men doing their daily jobs.

â€œMake for that buildingâ€ Tolmah muttered so Malcolm could hear, and Malcolm saw to where Tolmahâ€™s pointed forefinger was pointing to. A large green tinted building with four cylinder pillars standing guard at the front, so that was where Malcolm pushed them to. Saying the odd cursed comment towards them made sure any Guard official would think him one of them and was simply escorting two prisoners to wherever they were headed for.

They reached the green pillared building and Tolmah nodded slightly for them to enter. Tucker leaned closer to Tolmah, â€œWhy we coming here?â€ â€œThis is a communications building. We can contact your spaceship from hereâ€ Tolmah duly responded. Worried they would get noticed by the other Guards in the room, Malcolm prodded Trip away from Tolmah a little and gave his best friend a reproachful look to which Trip glanced at him and look strait ahead again, not saying a single word.

â€˜A first for the yankâ€™ Malcolm mused as they made their way up the stairwell towards a room full of techno gadgets. Surprisingly, the room was completely empty of technicians or workers and Tolmah went straight towards a machine in the corner. Tucker and Reed followed and eventually Tolmah asked Tucker for help. Malcolm watched them work at the machine whilst casting careful, trained looks around the room. He could see no security cameraâ€™s and for once was relieved at that.

â€Weâ€™ve got them. Weâ€™ve sent them a message via subspace. That way the authorities wonâ€™t be able to pick it upâ€ Trip said, careful to keep his face neutral, as he leant his rear against console.

â€We have told them where weâ€™ll be, so onwards back into the main city we go, Reedâ€ Tolmah order and went for the door. Trip looked at Malcolm before following. Malcolm did the same and they went out of the building. Hopefully, no one would discover who they really were and stop their plans before they could get carried out.

Tolmah, discreetly, showed them towards a dark alleyway which was hidden from the rest of the city on the outskirts. They sat down against the wall and Malcolm kept as look out, giving Tolmah and Tucker time to rest and to close their eyes. The wall was covered in algae as water ran down the sides providing refreshment for them, so Tolmah and Trip leant against each other to keep upright.

The night passed quickly and at midnight, Trip took over guard watch so Malcolm could have a decent nightâ€™s sleep. The air was crisp and fresh as a spring day. Purple leaves scattered the ground though giving the unique feeling it was actually autumn. When morning came, Tolmah raised Malcolm from his slumber and Tolmah led them on, heading towards an open green patch.

As was agreed, the shuttle pod from Enterprise was there with the hatch open and two very familiar men stood in front of it. Smiles were on their faces as they saw the two disaster twins walk towards them. Just as everything seemed like it was going to be as it once was, bullets began to fly towards the trio and they ran for cover. They used every last ounce of strength they could possibly muster.

Tolmah cried out in pain as a bullet caught him in the right leg and he stumbled to the floor. Risking their own lives, both Trip and Malcolm ran back to help Tolmah. They crouched and Tolmah took them both by the neck, his hands gripping their shoulder. Gripping Tolmah to them, they carried on towards the pod.

Captain Jonathan Archer and Ensign Travis Mayweather fired shots as cover for the three men who were running towards the pod with urgent haste. The Junaris guards flinched and pressed on, firing their relentless round at the running men. A bullet hit Tolmah again, this time lodging in the right shoulder, Tolmah relaxed at the pain, jerking backwards. Malcolm and Trip kept him upright and steady as they neared closer to the pod.

â€œCome on Trip!â€ Jonathan Archer urged as he fired at a brusque Junaris who was starting to fire on Malcolm. The Junaris fell to the ground and another took his place. _Christ_ , Jonathan thought, _just how many are there?_

They eventually go to the shuttle pod and Trip got in first. He pulled Tolmah in with Malcolmâ€™s help from pushing Tolmah up from behind. After Malcolm entered, Travis backed away towards the opening. Malcolm hid behind the door and fired at the Junaris with the alien weapon. It was an easy thing to use; it was basically a stick kind of device with a button to fire.

Malcolm continued to fire well aimed shots at the Junaris giving his Captain the chance to get inside the pod. The pod itself rumbled and groaned as Travis got it going. Jonathan got on quickly and closed the hatch just as a shot was fired. Because Malcolmâ€™s leg was out slightly, the shot caught his leg and he recoiled. He gripped the offending wound the shot had created on impact and held back the cry of pain.

Travis flew the pod quickly out of the planetâ€™s atmosphere and they were lucky the Junaris hadnâ€™t fired at the pod itself. Captain Jonathan Archer and Ensign Travis Mayweather had completed their mission and glanced at each other.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter eight of The Way Home. Not finished yet but the end is nigh and just when you think the boys are out of dangerthink again.

  
Author's notes: Welcome to chapter eight of The Way Home. Not finished yet but the end is nigh and just when you think the boys are out of dangerâ€¦think again.  


* * *

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The journey back to Enterprise was blissful, nothing disturbed them as Trip, Malcolm and Tolmah sat in the small tin can with Archer and with Travis at the helm. Archer did keep glancing at Malcolm who caught his eyes and looked back at him with bright green eyes as opposed to his usual stormy blue.

It was not long before Tolmah found himself in Phloxâ€™s capable hands and Malcolm and Trip sat on the same bio bed, looking odd in contrast. One was wearing a smart guard uniform and the other was wearing prisoner issue rags. However, Malcolmâ€™s leg was raised as a hand was stemming the flow of blood thanks to the wound he received.

Phlox had to deal with Tolmah first as he had been shot twice and not once like Malcolm had been.

â€So, how was it down there?â€ Archer asked, standing in between Tolmahâ€™s bio bed, Trip, and Malcolmâ€™s.

â€Well, it wouldnâ€™t make a good shore leave, put it that way Capâ€™n,â€ Tucker replied as Malcolm rubbed at the ridges. They came off with a bit of encouragement and his nose returned to the normal shape the rest of the Enterprise crew were use to seeing.

â€How is he, doc?â€ Trip asked in reference to Tolmah who looked at him with a look on his face of â€˜Iâ€™m right here, you know.â€™ Tucker only raised his eyebrows in return.

â€His injuries are not too bad, considering the use of such primitive technology Captain. Heâ€™ll need surgery though to get the bullets out; theyâ€™re lodged in the boneâ€ Phlox replied, examining the manâ€™s wounds and not looking at the Northern American.

â€œAnd Malcolm?â€

â€Heâ€™ll liveâ€ Ah yes, Jonathan Archer thought, Malcolm, the Medical Marvel in war with Phlox, the Philosophical Physician. M against the P. Archer smiled at the thought but could see that Malcolm was frowning he smiled deeper. M would beat P, it came before P.

â€œWelcome to the Enterprise, Tolmahâ€ Archer now spoke to the man who had helped his boys get out. He knew Enterprise would not be the same without the disaster duo. Tucker with his curiosity to know how things worked and Malcolm with his love of blowing things up. His pot shots at asteroids whenever he got the chancewere god given evidence of that.

â€œItâ€™s good of you to let me on board, Captainâ€ The alien, but now a friend to Malcolm and Trip, replied, his dark brownish eyes looking at the Captain. Archer noted that Tolmahâ€™s eyes seemed to dance in the light, a magical mystery to them that could not be found in any others.

â€œItâ€™s the least I can do for you getting out boys back.â€ He turned to the said two, â€œWelcome backâ€

â€Itâ€™s good to be back, Capâ€™nâ€ Trip grinned back and Malcolm simply nodded, concentrating on keeping his hand on the wound. He had been given painkiller, but was still feeling pangs, a nagging sense that bugged him.

Ensign Elizabeth Cutler, formerly a Xenobiologist (something to do with the study of anything creepy crawly, Jonathan surmised) was now helping with Phlox in Sickbay. She now slipped between the small space between the bio bed and the Captain to deal with Malcolmâ€™s wound as Phlox tended to Tolmahâ€™s.

â€Well, Iâ€™ll leave you in Sickbayâ€™s capable handsâ€ Archer finished, nodding to Cutler as she passed him. The two men nodded at him and he left to head to the bridge to tell Travis they could finally leave the system.

&&&

Three hours later, Tolmah and Malcolm were fixed up and Archer found Malcolm arguing with the Doctor again. Didnâ€™t they ever get on?

â€Hello Captain. Theyâ€™re better nowâ€ Phlox smiled as he greeted the man and Archer nodded. Tucker wasnâ€™t there but was in his quarters resting by order of Phlox. Malcolm and Tolmah had to remain behind, Tolmah was willing. Malcolm, however, wasnâ€™t.

â€œGood. Once youâ€™re able Tolmah, weâ€™ll find you some quarters and you can have some well earned rest while you decide what youâ€™re going to do nextâ€ he offered.

â€That sounds marvellous, Captain. I think a place with a sea view would be lovelyâ€ Tolmah sighed and smiled. Archer nodded and smiled in return, his eyes sparkling in the light of Sickbay

â€Iâ€™m sure that can be arranged.â€

â€Thank you, Captain,â€ came a friendly reply

â€Itâ€™s not a problem; you helped our boys to get back in reasonably good shape. The least we can do is to help you outâ€ Archer then turnedto the Denobulan treating the alien friend of the Disaster Duo.

â€œHow soon will Malcolm and Trip be allowed back on duty, Doc?â€ He asked, his green eyes fixing on the Denobulan.

â€œOh, tomorrow I should think. Light duties to start with and then they can progress to normal duties depending on whether they behave themselvesâ€ He looked pointedly at Malcolm who bore that innocent look that Trip could sometimes use. With Trip, it could work, even if he was a terrible liar. With Malcolm, it definitely couldnâ€™t because of his history with the sickbay and the doctor.

â€œVery good, thenâ€ Archer smiled, catching Malcolmâ€™s eye. The man had changed into the standard medical gear, not that the Englishman was all that happy with it. His leg was bandaged, standing out against the reddened skin. He went over and Malcolm fully met his gaze.

â€œHow are you feeling?â€

It wasnâ€™t the first time he had been shot with twenty-first century ammunition, nor was it likely to be the last.

â€œIâ€™ve been through worse, Sirâ€ the dark haired man replied and Archer smiled. That was Malcolm all right. His eyes had returned to their normal stormy eyes, making him look more normal now as opposed to the vivid green. Tolmah had explained how to get the colour back.

â€œI canâ€™t believe it took this long to get in contact with you guys. Tâ€™Pol nattered on about interferenceâ€ Archer sighed, remembering the tiring conversations he had with his first officer over the month that Tucker and Reed were missing.

â€œYesâ€¦we both wondered that Sirâ€ Malcolm replied, â€œThough I am looking foreword to getting out of hereâ€

â€œAll in good time, Mr. Reed. All in good time,â€ the Doctor chided and Archer chuckled, whilst rubbing his neck slightly.

â€œWell, I wonâ€™t keep Porthos waiting for me any longer. Good night.â€ Archer said, feeling a yawn creeping up his throat. The three men nodded and Archer left, the door hissing closed behind the Captain of the Enterprise.

â€œHeâ€™s a remarkable man,â€ Tolmah said before lying back down on the bio bed when Phlox was finished with him. Phlox moved away for a while.

â€œYup, It wouldnâ€™t be the same without him,â€ Malcolm agreed, lying back when he received a semi-cold glare from the Denobulan. Malcolm chuckled slightly, â€œThank you, Tolmah. Donâ€™t think we would have ever gotten out of that place by ourselves.â€

â€œOh, you would have figured it out eventually, but it would have taken you longer. And you make rope well, might I add,â€ Tolmah smiled before his eyelids closed and didnâ€™t open again. Malcolm smiled and rested back, looking up at the ceiling.

Phlox left sickbay with the two men sleeping deeply, the lights went off and Phlox smiled as he left.

Trip thought everything would be okay now they had returned to the sanctity of the Enterprise. It was the crewâ€™s second home and they would miss her like crazy when she had to be decommissioned, but that wasnâ€™t for a long time yet. he smiled wanely, settling into the covers and tunring the light off.

But everything wasnâ€™t okay, it was going to get pretty hot under the collar for the senior staff of the Enterprise as well as for the rest of the crew that served the NX-01 class starship.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome back to this rather tidy, yet epic tale.

  
Author's notes: Hello! Welcome back to this rather tidy, yet epic tale.  
  
Well, I thought just to have a â€˜getting back to being used to being home againâ€™ chapter for the boys, the disaster twins as we so lovingly call them. The fun is yet to come.  


* * *

He could hear a faint, repeating beep in the background of his fuzzed up mind, and he just could not place where it was coming from. Groaning and slamming the pillow over his tousled head in a very childlike manner, he snuggled into the warm depths of the sheets.

 

Beep. Beep. Beep. It just would not quit and he finally opened one weary eye into the blackness of his quarters. His alarm clock. His goddamned alarm clock was the cause, and still was the cause of the annoying, repetitive beeping.

Begrudgingly, he fought himself from the confines of the covers and ended up flinging the thing across the room losing his temper with it. Lazily, he got out of bed, rubbing his tired eyes and trundled over to the alarm clock who had dared to wake him.

He then sleepily went to the adjoining bathroom and saw his face. Haggard. That was the only thing that could have described his face at this particular moment in time. He could not remember a time where he could remember looking like he did now.

He splashed cool, refreshing water on his face, which helped, a lot. He felt cooler and a lot more awake than when his wretched alarm clock went off. After taking a soothing shower and brushing his teeth, he moved back into his pigâ€™s sty of a bedroom.

Shirts, mainly Hawaiian, shorts, socks and the odd under garment were strewn all over the floor. As Malcolm had often groaned, it was a wonder Trip managed to find anything in the place. However, Trip had always shrugged in reply. He found what he was looking for and changed into his uniform, making sure the pips were in place.

He picked up a padd with specs on it and blinked. He really needed a coffee, so taking the padd with him he left his messy quarters and headed for the Mess Hall with a distinct feeling he should pay a visit to Sickbay and see how Malcolm and Tolmah were doing.

His stomachâ€™s happiness was more important right now, so he entered the Mess with a smile as the crewmembers and Ensigns smiled at his arrival. It was a joy to see so many happy faces; of course, he and Malcolm had been missing for a month or so. Trip could not really tell how long it was.

He smiled broadly, the old cheery Trip back in full stead as he made towards the replicator and ordered his hot coffee. He then went to see what was on for breakfast, but he was not feeling particularly hungry and there wasnâ€™t much left as Chef had yet to put more out. He could have pancakes or a croissant, he choose to go for the pancakes.

He saw Travis and Hoshi nattering on about something or other and went over to join them in their conversation. He smiled as he stood by an empty chair.

â€œMind if I join you, Ensigns?â€ he asked, weighing the plate in his hand carefully.

â€œOf course, Sir. Welcome back,â€ Travis replied with his normal Boomer grin and Hoshi nodded to punctuate the fact Tucker had returned. Trip smiled, and sat down setting his plate and mug on the metallic table in front of him.

â€œHow are you Trip?â€ Hoshi asked, looking intently on the Southerner whose face still had that rough edge to it.

â€œIâ€™m doinâ€™ good,â€ He grinned and began to eat his morning meal.

â€œHey, isnâ€™t that what Malcolm usually has?â€ Travis perked, gesturing to the pancakes with his chin.

â€œYeah, but he ainâ€™t here is he?â€ Trip winked and took a sip of his coffee as the two young Ensigns watched him with curiosity.

â€œSo, you guys miss us?â€ Trip asked, his face taking on a playful, boyish expression. There was no doubt about it. Their usual cheery Commander had returned.

â€œOf course. The shipâ€™s been a lousy jungle bum without you to shift their mood into gear, and I think it hit Captain Archer quite hard.â€ Hoshi replied.

Trip nodded, â€œWell, I know how to remedy thatâ€ he winked as he finished his pancakes. He took lengthier sips of his coffee relishing the thought of being back to where he belonged. Back to where his prized engine was and to his friends. He was sure Malcolm was also itching to see how the Armoury was doing.

â€œI hear from Travis you had a guest with you? A â€˜Tolmahâ€™ wasnâ€™t it?â€ Hoshi asked, her eyes fixed on the Southerner. It had been too long without his jovial and cheery presence to spice things up.

â€œTolmah? Yeah, we would not have gotten out of that place as soon as we did without his help. You see, heâ€™s been there before and knew the ins and outs of that place. An amazing character, if ya ask me.â€

Trip relaxed back into the chair and looked around at the busy Mess Hall. Crewmen and Ensigns as well as the higher ranks were getting their meals and talking in excited chatter. He would not be surprised if it was mostly about him, Malcolm or the new guy on the block.

â€œWell, I had better check on Mal â€˜nâ€™ Tolmah. See yaâ€™s Travis, Hoshi.â€ He stood and smiled, taking his plates and cutlery with him.

â€œBye Sir, say hi to Malcolm and Tolmah for us,â€ Travis and Hoshi replied, waving him off.

Laughing, he made his way down to Sickbay nodding to crewmembers along the way. He wasnâ€™t surprised to find Malcolm and Phlox having another of their arguments.

â€œDoctor, Iâ€™m perfectly capable ofâ€¦â€

â€Rest, Lieutenant and not another word.â€

Trip glanced at Tolmah who grinned at him and rolled his eyes towards the two other men in the room. Trip nodded and smiled as he went towards Malcolm and Phlox.

â€œNot arguinâ€™ again are we?â€ he grinned, eyebrows raised at his best friend. In the space of five to six years, Malcolm had become just as a close a friend as Jon was. Captain Archerâ€™s and Tuckerâ€™s friendship went back a long way.

â€œMe? Argue?â€ Malcolm had an uncanny talent of being able to mimic peopleâ€™s characteristics and accents. If you took away his appearance, he could be very well an exact clone of Commander Tucker in every context.

â€œYeah,â€ he laughed; Malcolm had also a witty sense of humour.

â€œI presume you went to the Mess?â€ Malcolm asked, glad for the distraction Trip had unknowingly provided.

â€œYeah, Hoshi and Travis say hi to the bothâ€¦â€™ He was cut off as the ship violently shuddered. So much so, it had caused Malcolm to fall off the bio bed and he landed hard on the floor. â€˜of you,â€ Trip finished, annoyed at the interruption.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the last chapter was partially a success, all right. It was not that gripping but I did not want to rush into what happens in this chapter. I hope this chapter captures you this time. It is certainly worth reading. I hope.

  
Author's notes: Well, the last chapter was partially a success, all right. It was not that gripping but I did not want to rush into what happens in this chapter. I hope this chapter captures you this time. It is certainly worth reading. I hope.  
  
Thanks go to,  
  
Volley: Muahahaha, certainly so. Torture is an art in some respects, but aye, I do like cliffhangers. Soâ€¦.thrilling donâ€™t you think? Well, I really must give you a Double Chocolate Chip Cookie and a friendly hug for keeping with this story. I really do appreciate the commitment you have shown, thank you.  
  
Joe: No, thank you. I am glad you are enjoying the show, well, fiction. In addition, no, Malâ€™s and Phloxâ€™s love-hate relationship never grows old. Malcolm calls Phlox a friend, yet they argue like nothing else. Another reason why I like Malcolm so much, aside from the fact heâ€™s the only British Senior Officer on board Enterprise. We have two Yanks, why not two Brits? Ah, small wishes. Cliffhangers are, indeed, a wonderful creation. We do have shiploads of fun when our boys are around, donâ€™t we? big grin  
  
Well, Synopsis. Um, well, there is finally some action for you battle fans. Battle scenes are good arenâ€™t they? For good battles, watch Gladiatorâ€¦perfect example of Roman Strategy. Well, a book called ST: Enterprise: Rosetta gave me an idea for this chapter; if you have read the book then you may see what the idea is. Good luck on finding it, because I will not mention it here.  
  
Oh, and you pronounce "Junaris" as "Joo-nar-ree" in case anyone was wondering  
  
Mystery, eh? That is how I like it. Right, on with the show. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope to know who figured the mystery out.  


* * *

Captain Jonathan Archer had been in his quarters when the shudder hit, he was yet to come on duty but as with everything, the shudder changed that. He looked up with a frown and spotted Porthos, his pet beagle, look at him with an interested glance.

Why was it that the beagle always seemed to be interested when unexplained shudders hit their hull? Perhaps the dog had been spending too much time with Reed.

Sighing heavily, he stood from his sitting position on his bed. He quickly changed into the proper attire and headed for the bridge where he was needed. Another disadvantage of being Captainâ€¦he found himself doing more and more of thinking up advantages and disadvantages of being Captain.

So far, there were more positives than negatives.

He entered the bridge when the turbolift finished its run. He was a bit perturbed to find that Malcolm had wheedled himself out of Sickbay again, either that or Phlox had let him go early to rid himself of Malcolmâ€™s constant badgering.

Either way, Archer was glad the Englishman was here, the man had a keener eye than the rest of his team, that was for sure. The Captain had been right to choose Malcolm Reed for the position of Weapons and Security.

â€œWhat have we got?â€ He directed it to Malcolm, as he was the only one there of the Senior Crew, as the rest were yet to come, including Tâ€™Pol.

â€œNot too sure Sir, but Iâ€™d hedge a guess at them being Junaris,â€ came back a bitter reply, although it was quite restrained. Archer could not blame him; they had been through a lot. All of them had.

â€œIs it me, or did that feel like a warning shot?â€ he asked, sitting in his chair, but was jostled as the ship was struck with more hits. The hits themselves were not that special, they were just a heavy tap on the hull rather than anything more destructive.

â€œActually Sir, it may be some sort of messageâ€¦â€ Malcolm appeared to be listening, but he was actually feeling the vibrations sent by the shots.

That got the Americanâ€™s attention.

â€œMessage?â€

The turbo lift doors opened to reveal the science and communications officers, who went to their respective stations. Hoshi put the earpiece in her ear, twisting it slightly to make it fit better.

â€œMessage, Sir?â€ she asked, catching on to what Archer had said to Malcolm.

â€œMalcolm?â€ The hits returned and soon stopped thereafter, to which Malcolm nodded. â€œI guess you understand that?â€

â€œAye, Sir. The hits themselves are repeating in a pattern. Simply speaking, Sir, itâ€™s in Morse code. Same dots, same dashes.â€ The Brit replied, although rather slowly and uncertain. â€œItâ€™s definitely Morse code, Sir.â€ Reed nodded to affirm it.

â€œThe sameâ€¦but itâ€™s an Earth thing, isnâ€™t it?â€ Archer asked, unsure himself.

â€œSound and visual communication is a widespread technique, Captain. It is hardly native to the Sol Systemâ€ Tâ€™Pol replied in her usual placid and near condescending tone of voice. In his mind, Archer smiled. That was Tâ€™Pol all right

â€œVisualâ€¦?â€ Archer was confused. How could you send a message through lightsâ€¦?

â€œYes Sir. The light will blink on and off, in quick successions. It is still a form of Morse code, Sir. Sailors used to do it, usually with a strong light depending on the weather.â€ Malcolm supplied, seemingly pleased with himself and Archer noticed Hoshi smiling. Archer nodded. He now understood.

The doors re-opened again and Travis entered along with Trip who had a curious yet peeved expression on his face.

â€œSorry Sir, got caught upâ€ Travis apologised as he relieved the Ensign already at the helm.

â€œItâ€™s quite alright, Travis,â€ Archer said, nodding to him. â€œCan we get a visual of them?â€

â€œYes, theyâ€™re within rangeâ€ Hoshi replied as she brought the image up on the screen. There were three of them and they were quite large. They were cylindrically shaped with wings to the rear on both sides of the cylinder. The front ended in a point, and reminded Tucker of the space shuttles used by NASA; they even had windows in circles on the sides. The only differences were that these vessels had dorsal fins and a window that connected with what seemed to be the bridge windows.

The colours of the vessels were the same shades of the planetâ€™s overall colouring. Purples, blues and greens with a dash of that maroon-like red.

Malcolm frowned; these aliens were extremely well armed and shielded. It was as if they expected a confrontation with every vessel they met. No kidding, the Junaris had made it crystal clear from the start that they were an extremely hostile species.

â€œSir, I would advise charging the hull plating.â€ he said concisely, not looking up as he continued to scan the vessels in turn with the sensors.

Hoshi glanced at her friend and Captain; he appeared concerned and slightly confused. There was no blaming him. The aliens who could be presumed the Junaris at this moment in time, had not exactly hailed them. The only sort of communication Enterprise had received was a succession of pot shots that were later labelled as Morse code.

â€œWhy havenâ€™t they hailed us?â€ Travis spoke the unspoken question, â€œSurely they are capable of doing that?â€

â€œNot everyone chooses to hail, Ensign.â€ Tâ€™Pol replied, but cast an eyebrow when Malcolm replied to her.

â€œNoâ€¦they just choose to use Enterprise for target practice,â€ he said in a light sarcastic tone. It had made several of the crew smile in response, including Captain Archer and Commander Tucker, who had a big grin plastered on his face.

Ah, Archer thought, typical Reed at his best. â€œAt least, what does the message state?â€ he asked, realising that had not been asked. He looked to Hoshi who glanced at Reed, so Archer turned to Reed, who again seemed rather pleased. Not surprisingly. Archer thought again.

â€œLieutenant? As youâ€™ve heard, or rather felt the message, perhaps you could tell us what they are trying to say?â€

â€œOf course, Sir.â€ They were jostled again as the patterned shots repeated again. â€œReturn the fugitives or face destructionâ€

â€œHardly call you fugitivesâ€ Archer retorted, noting both of the Disaster Twinâ€™s faces were grim or graveâ€¦either way, they did not look to happy.

â€œWell, not in our eyes, Capâ€™n, but to the Junaris...â€ he did not bother to complete his sentence. He did not need to.

â€œEnsign, hail them. If they donâ€™t replyâ€¦weâ€™ll send a little message of our own on their hullsâ€ Archer dictated and saw the small but definite smile playing on the Englishmanâ€™s lips.

Trip also had not failed to miss the smile and grinned himself. Trip was good at building and fixing, Malcolm was good at blowing things up. That in itself was common knowledge, even if it meant taking â€˜pot shotsâ€™ as Malcolm had so nicely put it.

â€œYes Captainâ€ Hoshi replied, and hailed the Junaris vessels on a wide frequency. They were sure to receive it if they could. No response. She tried again several times, but got the same result. She shook her head in annoyance. â€œLooks like weâ€™ll be taking the latter course of action, Sir. Iâ€™m not getting any response from any of themâ€

â€œRightâ€ Archer stood and moved over to the Lieutenantâ€™s station, leaning on it when he got there. He knew he had Malcolmâ€™s undivided attention. He had it anyway.

â€œLetâ€™s send this in return. They are not Fugitives. They belong to our crew and it will stay that way.â€ Archer looked at Malcolm, whilst he nodded slightly and made the necessary calculations, mostly in his head. Malcolm was good at that.

Once Malcolm was done, several shots came from the bowels of Enterprise and headed strait for the lead Junaris vessel. Malcolm smiled as the action played on the screen.

Moments later, Enterprise received another barrage.

â€œSame message as before Sirâ€  
â€œRepeat oursâ€  
â€œAye Sirâ€

Enterprise re-sent her shots and the lead Junaris vessel shuddered in return.

The answer they got was not preferable, and it was a lot stronger than the last few shots that Enterprise had taken.

â€œThey mean business. That did some damage to the starboard side, Sir.â€ Malcolm reported, alert in his anchored seat. â€œHull plating, Sir?â€

Archer gave a firm, solid nod as he returned to his chair. He was not in the mood to fool around with aliens who kidnapped his officers without warning, injured them and demanded them back. He was never in a good mood with hostile species anyways.

â€œLetâ€™s show them weâ€™re not in the mood for foul gamesâ€

Malcolm nodded, glad to finally be getting back to doing his proper job. He also armed Enterpriseâ€™s weapons. If they showed they meant business, perhaps the Junaris would chicken out and retreat.

â€œFire at them, but donâ€™t destroy themâ€ Again, Reed nodded. The Lieutenant knew the Captain well enough by now to anticipate his thoughts and his actions. The fact the American Captain was a naturally open person helped exceedingly.

Malcolm sent a volley of torpedo fire and the occasional phase cannon fire in equal amounts to all three ships, making sure it wasnâ€™t enough to destroy them. Just cripple them maybe.

Only one sparked, which to Malcolm was disappointing to say the least

â€œRight, Travis, letâ€™s resume our previous course, and hope they donâ€™t followâ€ Archer stated, albeit a little hesitantly.

â€œWhy do I get the feelinâ€™ we already know the answer to that one?â€ Trip breathed, sitting at his own little station. The order was carried out anyway, but true to what Trip has said, the Junaris did not let up.

Enterprise shuddered repeatedly and Malcolm scowled. They were targeting both their weapons and their engines.

&&&&&

Well, thank you for reading this. This is by far the longest chapter I have written for this particular fiction. Have a Cookie! .


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand welcome to chapter eleveneleven already? We cannot have! I suppose we have judging by that fancy glare TPol is giving meeeep

  
Author's notes: Aaaaand welcome to chapter elevenâ€¦eleven already? We cannot have! I suppose we have judging by that fancy glare Tâ€™Pol is giving meâ€¦eeep  
  
Well, will Enterprise survive yet another battle without casualtiesâ€¦you will just have to read on and find out for yourself because I ainâ€™t spillinâ€™  
  
Thank you,  
  
Joy â€“ I sincerely blame Dave Stern for the Morse code idea and thank you for the great reviewâ€¦yes, very good line. Animals give the correct look every time.  
  
Triptacular â€“ Good to see you again. . Yes, Iâ€™m wondering myselfâ€¦I need my muse and my BETA XDXD Typically, BETA isnâ€™t online when I wrote this and muse has buggarâ€™d off XDXD. Tolmah, we'll learn more about him in the later chapters, I'd still like a sort of mystery thing going on with him. Read on. .  
  
Well, I hereby state that none of the original characters belongs to meâ€¦but I would happily buy Malcolm though, and perhaps Trip to keep Malcolm company. Tolmah, however, does, so grubby paws off him. Heâ€™s all mine. MY PRECIOUS! Was that too OTT? I can never tellâ€¦  


* * *

Tolmah struggled to keep on the bio bed but ended up on the floor anyway. His shoulder and leg were throbbing as the painkiller Phlox had given him was starting to wear off.

He knew who had opened fire the moment Enterprise first shuddered. A long time with the Junaris meant you knew where they lurked and how they operated. Tolmah was rather a qualified expert on that. He also knew it would not be long until they boarded Enterprise for Trip, Malcolm and himself. Tolmah knew he was wanted more than the other two, as he was a regular repeat offender.

He got up from the floor and looked for Phlox. The Denobulan was in his office so Tolmah snuck out of Sickbay knowing he was more of use on the Bridge â€“ he just had to get there. He stumbled all the way there, ignoring the looks he got from passing crewmembers that were still getting to their battle stations. Tolmah never understood Enterpriseâ€™s drab colour scheme. Greys, Silvers, Blacks and metallic bluesâ€¦Tolmahâ€™s race was a race of colour, vividness.

Nevertheless, as the red alert lights came on, it gave an eerie look to the corridors, bulkheads and any passing sentient being. The dark passageways looked ominous with the red flow of pulsating light breathing on the walls, nooks and crevices.

&&&

Sparks flew on the Bridge, mostly behind Malcolm and Tâ€™Pol. All of them, aside from Malcolm who seemed to have wrapped his legs and feet round the base of the chair so his hands were free and he was balanced enough, had to hold on hard to stop themselves from being hurtled out of their seats.

â€œFire at will, Lieutenantâ€ (1)  
â€œAye Sirâ€

The Englishmanâ€™s face was one of concentration with only the slightest amounts of worry fraying at the edges. He had good reason to. He was what the Junaris were wanting, along with a colleague and a newfound friend.

There were three lives at stake if the Enterprise lost to the Junaris vessels, and the anguish showed on the Lieutenantâ€™s chiselled features. He was superb at his job and it was he who flicked the switch, the Captain only got part of the funâ€¦some fun thought Malcolm.

He targeted all three, but focused mainly on the lead vessel on a vague hope that without that lead vessel, the others may not follow through. His face was full of rapt concentration as he worked on giving the Junaris vessel utter hell to contend with.

The lead Junaris vessel was gradually weakening from the constant fire that Enterprise sent, and eventually gave in to the stress being worked upon it. It blew with a wonderful array of reds and oranges. Alas, Malcolmâ€™s small hope was shot through as the two others continued with their pursuit.

They were outnumbered, two to one and that was not to Malcolmâ€™s liking. He sighed in annoyance, though he sighed quietly.

â€œMr. Mayweather...â€ Archer began, his green eyes resting on the back of the boomerâ€™s head.

â€œAlready on it, Sirâ€ came the faithful and concerned voice of the helmsman sitting right at the front of the command centre of the Enterprise. Travis expertly initiated an evasive manoeuvre whilst also allowing Malcolm to get a few rounds off, hitting the Junarisâ€™ shielding.

Enterprise shook as the Junaris' got a few rounds on them, almost in a pattern of sorts. She was getting steadily weaker with each hit she took. Soon, the shell would crack and they would have to fall. Sure enough, a call rang through the bridge, one that turned out to be Mayweatherâ€™s.

â€œSir, weâ€™re losing warp powerâ€  
â€œArcher to Tucker. Weâ€™re losing warp speed Trip.â€  
â€œWeâ€™re workinâ€™ on it Capâ€™n. Bad timinâ€™ if ya ask me,â€ was the irritated and worked up voice of the one and only Commander Tucker, who could then be heard issuing commands to his staff.

â€œIâ€™ll try anâ€™ return the lost power, Sir, but with all the batterinâ€™ Enterprise is taking, I doubt sheâ€™ll hold much longer before we go critical.â€  
â€œUnderstood Trip, but please try and make it quick. Archer outâ€

Hoshi was almost losing her nerve. She couldnâ€™t really do much with her job now as it was mostly for flying the ship around, using the engine and firing at the enemy. She had done her job. Here she was doing nothing but trying to stay in her seat as the Bridge rocked about around her and two of her friends lives were at stake. The Junaris were really pissed off about them escaping and leaving their home world. How did Tâ€™Pol keep that solid calm look? Oh, yes, she forgot. Tâ€™Pol was Vulcan and Hoshi wasnâ€™t.

She glanced at Malcolm, wondering what he was feeling. She guessed he did not have the time to worry, as he looked concentrated at his job. Calm yourself Hoshi. You have been in this situation before. Calm. She told herself this and found it helped, a little.

Archer was thinking over their situation. Here they were being chased and fired upon by two hostile battle cruisers who wanted three men on board his vessel back. Moreover, if they could not get them back, then they would most likely destroy Enterprise altogether. Something that Jonathan Archer did not want to happen and besides, Starfleet would not be at all pleased.

His mind briefly thought of Tolmah before passing onto other thoughts and then he realised the helped he needed was already on board.

â€œHoshi, tell Phlox to send Tolmah up hereâ€ he said loudly, making both Tâ€™Pol and Hoshi look at him.

â€œAye Sir,â€ Hoshi replied pleased at finally having something to do and to help with. She contacted Phlox and he told her that Tolmah had made a run for it.

â€œSir, Tolmahâ€™s not in Sickbay. Phlox didnâ€™t see him leave,â€ she reported, causing Archer to frown. That was not what he wanted to hear.

&&&&&&

Thanks for reading this Chapter. I hope it gripped you and I found that Iâ€™m dragging it on even further XD. Iâ€™m enjoying writing it and I hope youâ€™re enjoying reading it.

1 Hee Hee. I think you Star Trek fans will know the joke with this line. Poor Riker XD There's a cartoon about it too...Sevtrek Pretty good comic strip :D. "Fire at will" "Noooo! Don't fire at Will!" Lol XDXDXD


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back and say hello to the twelfth chapter! Well things are certainly hotting up and they could get hotter in this chapter of The Way Home saga. Read on.

  
Author's notes: Welcome back and say hello to the twelfth chapter! Well things are certainly hotting up and they could get hotter in this chapter of The Way Home saga. Read on.  
  
Joy â€“ Muahahaha, yesh, a cliff hangar! I am rather good at those. I am sure I did plenty on The Ocean Blue fiction as well. Hoshiâ€™s fun and it is the only Japanese I know! XD  
  
Volley â€“ Yeshâ€¦always look for little snippets to put in to interest the reader. Always works. :D. Well, sorry about the long waitâ€¦Muse went to Iceland  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Original Characters from ST: ENT but if I didâ€¦then I would hug our two disaster twins and make sure theyâ€™d stay with me all time.  
  
Enjoy!  


* * *

Where had Tolmah gone? That was the thought flitting through Captain Archerâ€™s head as the red alert kept blaring and the ship kept shaking as Enterprise took more hits.

â€œMalcolm, send a party to find Tolmah,â€ he stated, turning his head towards the Brit.

â€œNo need, Sir, heâ€™s right behind you,â€ Malcolm had seen Tolmah enter, and wondered how the man had known where the Bridge was and had known that he was wanted.

â€œTolmah, I think we need your expertise on this one,â€ Archer said standing and using the chair to steady himself. The alien nodded with a rueful smile. â€œOne question though. We detected no warp capabilities on that planet, yet they have starships.â€  
â€œTheir moon is inhabited and that is where they build them. Most are salvaged and remade from other species ships. Most are not their own in origins. The Junaris are highly advanced in mind and work them with efficiency,â€ Tolmah replied, nodding slightly. â€œThey had to create an atmosphere to do so though.â€ He added, much as an afterthought. Archer nodded, satisfied with this answer but amused on how Tolmah had spoken much like Phlox.

â€œThe Junaris are particularly hard to defeat,â€ he began moving towards Malcolmâ€™s station but was cut off by Travis at the helm.

The young Boomerâ€™s voice was somewhat frantic and more than a tad worried, â€œWeâ€™re losing power, Sir!â€

â€œArcher to Tucker, we need more power.â€  
â€œIâ€™m givinâ€™ her all sheâ€™s got Capâ€™n. I would not recommend pushing her any harder, or sheâ€™ll blowâ€  
â€œWeâ€™re going to have to push her, Trip. Take it from life support if you have toâ€  
â€œOkay, your funeral!â€ Charles Tucker did sound very pushed to his limits and Archer could not blame him.

â€œAs I was saying, do you mind?â€ he muttered to Malcolm who shook his head and allowed Tolmah to pull up a diagram of a Junaris vessel that Reed had previously scanned. Archer walked over to the same station, stumbling more than once as Malcolm returned fire in the meantime.

â€œAs do all, the Junaris do have a weak spotâ€¦.itâ€™s right here. A power coupling feeds the power to their weapons array. It requires plenty of firepower targeted on that one spot but it should disable them. They donâ€™t like not having their weapons working and wonâ€™t fight without them,â€

â€œThank you Tolmah,â€ Archer said and his green eyes fixed on Malcolmâ€™s own.

â€œDo it,â€  
â€œI just have Sirâ€

Malcolm had been putting the targeting scanners on said point the moment Tolmah had uttered it aloud. Archer smiled, glad to know his Tactical officer was on the ball, as usual. There was not a lot the Englishman missed and that much this North American knew.

The plan seemed to be working and after several minutes the second ship of the original three blew with a spectacular array of oranges, reds, black and yellows as pieces of the ship flew in every direction. The last was nowhere to be seen on screen and the visual feed keep flicking on different positions to try to find it.

A deep shudder occurred, it sent Archer and Tolmah flying, and the rest struggled to remain in their seats. Tolmah took initiative and stood by the railings that stood behind the Command Chair and Archer sat back down.

Enterprise groaned as she spread the pressure. The reason for the shudder soon became known as Malcolmâ€™s eyes narrowed and alerted everyone to their new predicament.

â€œWeâ€™re being boarded!â€

The crew looked at Malcolm and their eyes widened slightly before they took in fully what the tactical officer had said.

â€œGet your team down there and stop them,â€ Archer ordered and Malcolm complied, he pressed a few button on his work panel before standing and moving towards the turbo lift door with every inch of grace, he had.

His replacement was not as graceful but Archer knew her to be very good at her job, just like her commanding officer. Tolmah watched the Lieutenant go and frowned slightly, wishing this had not come to be.

â€œAre you sure they are boarding? They might just be feinting to scare youâ€  
â€œAnd what if they are on board, Tolmah? We cannot let it go and then suffer the consequences.â€ Archer returned, looking back at Reed and Tuckerâ€™s alien friend. He did not even know what race Tolmah was.

Tolmah nodded, now understanding.

â€œCaptain. It may be possible to negotiate with the Junaris.â€ He offered, thinking aloud.

â€œIf they had wanted to negotiate, they would have hailed us from the start. As it is, they have not,â€ Tâ€™Pol returned, her voice neutral.

â€œItâ€™s still worth a try,â€  
â€œI doubt it would prove anythingâ€ Tâ€™Pol returned, looking up from her station earning an annoyed look from Tolmah.

â€œSir, Iâ€™m detecting unknown life signs coming towards this deckâ€

Archer looked at Malcolmâ€™s replacement and frowned deeply.

â€œWhat about the security teams?â€  
â€œI am only detecting one life sign, Sir. There is another group of unknown life sighs heading for Engineering.â€

Sure enough, the turbolift doors opened to reveal five Junaris officials and one very irritated Reed who was struggling against a Junarisâ€™ tight grip in a headlock. His hands had been handcuffed behind his back and the Lieutenant seemed somewhat out of it amidst his struggles.

Archer rose and turned but not before Malcolmâ€™s replacement, Tâ€™Pol, Hoshi, Travis and any other Starfleet officer had been stunned. Archer was amazed they used particle weapons this time round as opposed to projectile firearms. It seemed illogical to borrow the Vulcan phrase.

â€œThis one belongs to us. Interfere and you will be destroyedâ€ one of them stated before shooting Tolmah who fell to the grey deck with a heavy thud. Archer rushed to the alienâ€™s side before looking at the Junaris who had spoken

â€œLieutenant Reed is a member of my crew. We wonâ€™t allow you to take him.â€  
â€œWe care none about him being a part of your crew, Captain. He has committed a crime and he must pay for it. One way or anotherâ€

The Junaris sounded venomous before Archer knew no more as the Junaris Officer shot him, or rather stunned him.

&&&

Archer groaned with the headache throbbing inside his head. He raised a hand to his head as he sat up, propping himself up with an arm. He saw Doctor Phlox come towards him with a concerned look upon his face.

â€œWhat happened?â€  
â€œYou were shot and brought down to Sickbay. You had been stunned. How do you feel?â€  
â€œLike Iâ€™ve been hit with a baseball bat. How are the others?â€  
â€œThey are all awake and have returned to their duties. Tolmah, Iâ€™m afraid, is a different matter.â€

Archer swung his legs round, lifting the blanket off them. He stood wearily, using the bio bed for support.

â€œWhat do you mean?â€  
â€œHe was not stunned but was shot with a setting that was meant to kill. His physiology has prevented instantaneous death. He is lucky to be alive, Captain but he is dying. I donâ€™t know enough about his physiology to save himâ€  
â€œIs he awake?â€  
â€œNo. Heâ€™s unconscious. Iâ€™m curious Captain, how was Lieutenant Reed when you saw him?â€  
â€œHe looked pretty much dazed, not too with it. I didnâ€™t have much time to look, Phloxâ€

Phlox nodded, his wavy hair bouncing with the movement as he watched Archer hold his head again.

â€œWe found blood in one of the corridors on D deck. It was Lieutenant Reedâ€™s. We found blood in Engineering too, and Commander Tucker is missing.â€  
â€œGreat. Thatâ€™s all we need. Why didnâ€™t they take Tolmah? He was a prisoner as wellâ€

â€œItâ€™s becauseâ€¦Iâ€™m a repeat offenderâ€¦several times over Captain,â€ came a wheezy reply, the breath drawn haughtily and hastily. â€œThey execute repeat offenders like meâ€

Archer looked up, his brow drawn and stumbled slightly as he went to the bed that Tolmah was lying on and Archer blinked several times. Phlox followed his Captain and went to the opposite side that the New Yorker has chosen.

â€œWill they kill Trip and Malcolm?â€  
â€œI suspectâ€¦not. They have onlyâ€¦escaped once. Though, if they find outâ€¦.that Reed is your Tacticalâ€¦.officer, he mayâ€¦.be in for a â€¦.nasty surpriseâ€ Tolmah struggled to say. It was obvious he was on his last legs.  
â€œCanâ€™t you do anything, Phlox?â€  
â€œItâ€™s of no matterâ€¦I would rather be dead thanâ€¦return to a home worldâ€¦with no inhabitantsâ€¦I am the lastâ€¦.of my kindâ€¦.and I cannot live forever.â€ Tolmah wheezed and gripped Archerâ€™s forearm tightly, causing the North American to look directly at him, though Archer was a little surprised to hear this.

â€œTell Reedâ€¦and Tuckerâ€¦it was an honourâ€¦.living and escapingâ€¦with them. They have beenâ€¦.mostâ€¦kindâ€ Tolmah suddenly fell into a heavy bout of harsh coughing before he tried speaking again. â€œIt was niceâ€¦.knowing themâ€

The bearded alien grew silent and the monitors suddenly gave a low continuous beep to signify that he had died. Archer sighed heavily as he heard it and frowned deeply as Phlox closed Tolmahâ€™s open eyes and gently pulled the sheet over his head.

â€œIâ€™ll be on the Bridge.â€

Phlox nodded as the Captain left though the Sickbay doors, the doors closing behind him with a soft hiss. The Denobulan sighed and turned the monitor off after disconnecting it, as there was no need for it to monitor Tolmahâ€™s heart any more. He moved towards his office to record the death time and date, amongst other needed information. He suspected that Tucker and Reed would be saddened to hear of their friendâ€™s death; although Phlox had a feeling, Reed would guess Tolmahâ€™s fate.

&&&

Archer entered the Bridge some time later and Tâ€™Pol removed herself from the Command Chair that would become an icon throughout Starfleetâ€™s future. â€œReport?â€

â€œThe Junaris vessel has moved back to Junaris Prime. We have since followed their Warp trail. It leads to their moon orbiting the main planet. They have not docked with any other vessel and we have figured out what is causing the interference with our sensorsâ€ Tâ€™Pol replied, gracefully moving behind her console.

The New Yorker nodded, â€œAnd?â€

â€œThey are beacons that orbit round the entire system. They are effective but not as effective as Xindi ones we came across. If we take out one, the entire network will shut itself down. It will make our job of retrieving the Commander and the Lieutenant an easier missionâ€

Archerâ€™s head nodded, â€œTravis, get us into positionâ€¦â€

â€œI already have Sir.â€

Ensign McKay, Malcolmâ€™s replacement, looked up as Archerâ€™s head turned towards him.

â€œTarget one of themâ€  
â€œAlready have, Sir. The Junaris havenâ€™t yet picked it up, which is odd consideringâ€  
â€œWeâ€™ll take what luck she gives us. Fire at will, Ensignâ€  
â€œWith pleasure, Sir.â€

Archer smiled. Malcolmâ€™s team respected him and would have no other for a commanding officer like he. He was diligent, and thorough. Tâ€™Pol had said once that the man could very well pass for a Vulcan.

Two torpedos had made an exotic path towards a maroon and lilac coloured beacon, before it blew into smithereens.

â€œTâ€™Pol?â€

&&&  
He ah! Cliffhangerâ€¦sorryâ€¦but evilness took me. Please, enlighten me with your thoughts!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Chaper Thirteen; the last of this epic tale but an enjoyable one (I hope).

  
Author's notes: Welcome to Chaper Thirteen; the last of this epic tale but an enjoyable one (I hope).  
  
Volley â€“ Well, as ever youâ€™re here, reading this and I know I#m annoying with the updation thing, but muse, work, and college hates meâ€¦ reallyâ€¦ how much can one stand before they have to shout for mercy? Yup, the last chapter was a action-packed one and hopefully this is a little of the same but not fully. Managed to find my inner muse and get it wrapped upâ€¦ I hope the endâ€™s befitting.  
  
Happy reading and have a cookie of your preference.  


* * *

What felt like minutes but was actually seconds, the Vulcan lifted her head with a slight nod, â€œThe network has been disabled.â€

â€œLetâ€™s get our boys back.â€ The staff nodded and Hoshi hoped that they would get them back in one whole piece as Archer gave out orders.

The Enterprise moved through Junaris space with ease, sailing through the network of security beacons that the Junaris used. They were not approached by any vessel until the last moment as they neared the planet they had left a couple of days ago.

â€œIâ€™m detecting two human life signsâ€¦ theyâ€™ve just raised their shieldsâ€ McKay reported, firmly seated in his seat. â€œAnd theyâ€™re charging weapons.â€

â€œDo the same and fire a torpedo at their port bow. Letâ€™s show them weâ€™re not in the mood for games,â€ Archer stated glancing at McKay who nodded without complaint of the order, and did not bother to say that their shields were already up and their weapons online.

McKay and the rest of the Armoury staff were very fond of their CO and therefore were extremely protective about him. He knew it was the same with Commander Tucker and his Engineering staff.

The torpedo struck the target but did not go through the shields. They returned fire as Enterprise did the same. The firefight was extensive and explosive. They were biting at each otherâ€™s shields inch by inch.

They flew around, gaining and losing vantage points.

&&&

Tucker grunted as he was tossed into a dirty and foul smelling cell. He heard and felt another thud nearby and the door squealed closed with the sound of a lock shortly thereafter. He rolled over to his back groaning slightly. With pains in his left side, he sat up and rubbed his face. He looked around and pulled a face of disgust as he registered the smell of urine.

He remembered the thud he had heard earlier and looked around again, this time at the floor. He saw a huddle, curled in upon itself, almost in a foetal position. Ignoring his aches and pains, he crawled towards the huddle and gently rolled it on its back by the shoulder. He winced as he saw nasty looking flesh wounds and bruises on the younger manâ€™s face, neck and chest. The front of the jumpsuit had been viciously ripped open. Tucker found he sported the same treatment and winced again.

The smell was bad enough, but the uncleanliness of their holding cell was not going in favour of their injuries. He sighed and nudged Malcolm, hoping their wounds would not become infected.

â€œMalcolmâ€¦ Malcolm, wake up.â€ He nudged harder but the man did not stir. The room was steadily getting colder. He sat with Malcolm, slightly leaning on his friend, wrinkling his nose whilst he was at it.

Why him and Malcolm? Why did the Junaris pick them? Whatever had they done to deserve this? Trip did not have an inkling of an answer. He noticed a water bucket by the door but did not go to it. He did not know the purity of the water and not want to trust it. He became lost in his musings after a while and did not notice a faint murmur at first.

Only when he was suddenly jabbed slightly in the side did he look down. â€œMalcolmâ€¦?â€

The man groaned as he put a hand to his neck and Trip frowned. â€œMalcolm?â€

â€œWho else?â€ came an indignant mutter coupled by another groan.  
â€œYou okay?â€ Tucker only received a very dry glare and Trip nodded, â€œCourse notâ€¦ whatâ€™s up with your neck?â€

â€œThey got me in a bloody headlockâ€¦I was struggling to breathe,â€ he replied as he tried to sit up. Tucker helped him and kept him steady as well as giving him to gain his bearings and balance.

â€œOuchâ€¦ wellâ€¦ Iâ€™m afraid where we are now ainâ€™t much better,â€ Tucker stated, shivering slightly.

The place suddenly shuddered and Reed had to hold on to Trip to prevent him falling back down. Trip grunted with the extra weight but made no other comment. The shudder happened again and Tucker kept Reed up who was still holding, massaging his bruised neck. Trip had winced when he had seen the heavy bruising. The neck bruising was the only thing he did not have.

â€œThatâ€™ll be Enâ€™erprise. Has to be,â€ Trip said, wrinkling his nose again. The room was rapidly losing heat. Malcolm coughed slightly and Trip looked at him. He rubbed the manâ€™s back gently. He hoped their friends would get to them soon. The coldness of the room was starting to bring back memories in the midst of the shuddering vessel they were residing in.

&&&

â€œDirect hit, Sir. Their power is coming down and their weapons are offline.â€ McKay reported, nodding as well.

Archer looked at the red headed Armoury officer and smiled, â€œGood work. Travis, initiate-docking procedures. Weâ€™ll send the MACOs inâ€

The officer nodded and relayed the orders as Travis also nodded. The Enterprise moved swiftly towards the lame Junaris vessel and Travis began the procedures to dock with the smaller vessel. Travis looked to Archer and nodded to signify they had docked.

â€œThe MACOs are at the airlock Sir.â€  
â€œGive them the â€˜goâ€™,â€  
â€œAye Sir,â€

&&&

Major Phoebe Mack nodded to her colleagues. Their mission: to bust through Junaris ranks and get two Starfleet officers back to the safety of Enterpriseâ€™s security and MACO forces. It seemed that they were up against a formidable foe. The airlock door opened and the MACOs started on their mission. They stopped anyone who came in their way. The Junaris officials took several shots before they fell. Mack checked her scanner and signalled a route towards where it said the two human life signs were

They moved through the dark lilac hallways, fighting their way to them. After a while, they reached their destination and the smell hit them. After wrinkling their noses, one fired upon the lock and the catch unloosed itself. Mack nodded, shooting another oncoming Junaris down. A male MACO reached forward, opening the door and made a face as the full smell hit them.

A few of the MACOs entered to help Tucker and Reed inside as the rest kept the Junaris busy. Mack watched as both leaned slightly on a MACO that helped them and urged them to hurry up. She wanted to be out of here a.s.a.p. Her troop nodded and began to get them out of the Junaris vessel. They retraced their steps going back to the airlock. She heard weapons fire and figured it was the squad she left behind to protect the airlock.

When they shot down the Junaris shooting at the squad, they got back onto home ground and closed the airlock to prevent any Junaris coming through.

â€œMack to Archer. We have them, Sirâ€  
â€œWell done, Major. Get them to Sickbay and have the Doc make sure theyâ€™re all right.â€  
â€œYes Sir,â€ and Mack complied with her orders.

&&&

â€œLetâ€™s get out of here Travis.â€ Archer stated as he sat in the command chair.  
â€œGladly Sir,â€ the Boomer returned and Enterprise swerved into action, disengaging from the airlock and heading out of Junaris space. Strangely, they were not followed and took to space at warp four once they were clear of Junaris space.

Once they were positive they were not going to be followed, they slowed down to warp two point five. Archer handed the bridge to Tâ€™Pol to check on his two officers. He waited what seemed like ages in the turbolift to E-Deck.

He entered Sickbay to find Trip and Malcolm sitting up, each to a bio bed with Phlox flitting between them with the help of a nurse. He smiled at Malcolmâ€™s protesting, but they both seemed a little distant. Perhaps they had already been informed about Tolmah.

He went over to Phlox, nodding and smiling in relief to his officers. Tucker smiled back but it was not that enthusiastic. â€œWeâ€™re out of Junaris space. They do not seem interested in you any more. They have stopped following Enterprise. How are they, doc?â€

â€œThey have received a number of minor injuries and will recover soon enough, I should think.â€

â€œHave they been toldâ€¦?â€  
â€œYes. Lieutenant Reed was quite persistent in that areaâ€

Malcolm and Trip did not mind being ignored for the time being. They had lost what had felt like a very close friend. He had helped them to get out of the prison camp, helped to be free of the life he had led of which he had told them about. Trip reckoned he could never forget Tolmah now and wondered if Malcolm felt the same way.

A week passed since Tolmahâ€™s unfortunate end and he had been given a memorial service fit for any officer of the Enterprise. Things had more or less returned to how they had been before Malcolm and Trip had been kidnapped with unprovoked intentions. Malcolm still sported faint bruising on the neck but seemed untroubled by the reminder of the recent events.

&&&

After finishing his shift in Main Engineering, Commander Tucker left with a strange gladness of leaving the busy heart. He had been plagued by memories of what happened, the good, the bad, the ugly; and he had ended up going to Phlox for something to help him sleep.

After showering and changing to informal clothing as he felt the regulation uniform too constricting for his mood, he entered the Mess with disdain. He spotted Malcolm in the corner on his own and frowned slightly. He understood the Britâ€™s reasons. Perhaps Malcolm was having a hard time of it as he was and for that, Trip did not blame him. He blamed the Junaris for all the trouble they had caused.

He went to see what was to offer and smiled as he saw a slice of his favourite dessert. He grabbed a plate and a fork before heading over to Malcolm and cleared his throat, â€œMay I join you?â€ he asked, feeling Malcolm would not object.

Malcolm glanced up after a while of not appearing to have noticed Tripâ€™s presence. He nodded silently knowing the Engineer would understand. The Engineer sat and began tucking into his pie before looking at the Englishman. â€œYou okay?â€

â€œAre you?â€ the man countered, regarding the Southerner with a long look.  
â€œPoint takenâ€¦â€ He took a bite of his pie before speaking again. â€œI still canâ€™t believe heâ€™s deadâ€¦ he seemed like the eternal survivor,â€

Malcolm nodded, â€œHe was a strong man, both physically and intell ectually.â€  
Trip gave a ghost of a smile, â€œYeahâ€¦ reminded me of one of my old school tutors.â€  
Malcolm smiled slightly, as he put the padd he was reading down softly on the table.

Trip smiled at Malcolm, glad that they shared the memory of Tolmah and both men knew they could never forget the integrity of the man who was the last of his race. The two nodded before looking at the star-filled window where Tolmah now floated, escaping the evils of space yet again.


End file.
